Heart to Haru
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: A young girl moves in with the Sohmas under unusual circumstances. Knowing that family, nothing is impossible. Even love for the bipolar Ox. HaruOC.
1. Germany Meeting

Summery: A seventeen year-old girl gets caught up in the Sohma life. Used to her way of treatment, she slowly comes to realize what she's missing. HatsuharuXOC.

Warning: May be a little OOC at times. Taken a year after the events in the series -- I've only seen the TV episodes, so my info's based on that. This is focused more on Hatsuharu, OC, and Momiji -- not Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. So if you only like stories with them as the main characters, please don't continue.

Disclaimer: Don't own FB or any characters other than Rayne. I do own my own ideas and plot, though. Please review if you like or don't like!

_

* * *

Well, I'm sure you've heard about the Sohma family, along with Tohru and their curse with the Zodiac. Well, I met them in Germany, and if I had known what I was getting into, I sure as hell wouldn't have climbed up there to meet Haru. As it is, I did, and my life took a bizarre twist soon afterward. But, anyway, I guess I should tell the rest of you, huh? _

"I'm not getting anywhere, am I?" Rayne sighed, looking around the streets in the drizzle.

Pushing her brown-blond hair out of her eyes, she glanced toward one of the smaller German cathedrals.

"Am I seeing things?" she wondered, and looked at the gargoyles again. Blinking, she realized that she wasn't seeing things – there really was some guy sitting on one of the statues! Curious, Rayne entered the church, and made her way to one of the bell towers.

"Hello?" she called, cautiously putting a foot on the wet roof. A moment later, her foot slipped, and she went sliding toward the edge of the roof.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and caught her wrist. The teenager pulled Rayne back up, and she settled herself next to him.

"Thanks," she said, blinking her blue-gray eyes rapidly, "I probably would've broken something if you hadn't had caught me."

"What the hell were you doing, anyway?" he asked, not even looking at her. Rayne flushed, and began to stammer.

"Well, I…I saw you up here, and…well, I…I got curious."

"I don't see why."

"Well, it's not like I see guys sitting on cathedral roofs all the time," she defended herself. To her surprise, he grinned. He turned his head, and she stared into his gray eyes.

"You're quite a piece of work," he told her, "And you got some nerve, climbing up here."

"Thanks?" she blinked again.

"I'm Hatsuharu," he said, sticking his hand out, "Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Rayne nodded, shaking his hand, "I'm – " She was cut off by her watch alarm, which went off.

"Gotta go?"

"Yeah," Rayne sighed, and shakily stood up. Shifting her feet, she slid off the roof.

"The hell!" Haru exclaimed, and looked over the side, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Rayne grinned, looking up at him from the ground, "I'm lucky that way. Nice meeting you!"

Hatsuharu shook his head as she ran off, then went to find the rest of his family.

* * *

"I'm taking off, Mom!" Rayne yelled, stepping out of her hotel room. 

Not receiving a reply, the seventeen year-old shrugged. Slipping on her black jacket, she ran off into the street.

* * *

Walking in the rain, Rayne was surprised to see Hatsuharu also wandering around. Running up to him, she grinned. 

"Hey, Hatsuharu! I didn't expect to see you again."

"Hello," he bowed slightly, and continued walking beside her. "What's your name, anyway?" he asked suddenly, "You never told me."

"Oh!" Rayne blinked, "I'm Rayne Helton. I'm visiting here with my mom and younger brother."

"Really?" Hatsuharu asked, "I'm here with some cousins on vacation."

"That sounds like fun," Rayne remarked.

"You don't know my family," he remarked dryly, then groaned as a blond figure approached them. Since the streets were practically empty due to the rain, it was easy to spot him.

"Who's that?" Rayne asked.

"My cousin Momiji," he told her, as the sixteen year-old flung himself at them.

"Haru!" he yelled, "Shigure's been looking for you! Who's this – is she a girlfriend, Haru?"

"Shut up!" he shouted, turning red. "I just met her! This is Rayne Helton," he finished, calming down. Momiji, fully expecting 'Black Haru', blinked in surprise when his cousin relaxed.

"I'm Momiji Sohma," he introduced himself proudly.

"Nice to meet you," Rayne grinned, bowing awkwardly back. Pausing, she turned to Haru. "You know, he reminds me of a rabbit – all hyper and bouncy."

Both boys tensed, but Rayne didn't say anything else.

"Hey, Rayne, wanna come meet some more of our cousins?" Momiji asked suddenly. Haru glared at him, but Rayne didn't notice.

"Sure, if that's all right," she nodded, and glanced at Hatsuharu, who shrugged.

"Great!" Momiji cried, and grabbed her hand, "Let's go!"

"Oof!" Rayne gasped, as Momiji tugged her along. Haru followed, shaking his head.

* * *

"Well, well, who's this?" Shigure asked, as the family knelt around the table. 

"This is Rayne Helton," Momiji told them, and tugged the girl over to the table.

"I'm hope I'm not intruding," Rayne stammered, growing nervous with everyone looking at her.

"No, not at all," Shigure shook his head, "My name is Shigure Sohma. These are Kyo, Yuki, Ayame, and Tohru Honda."

"Pleased to meet you!" Tohru exclaimed, bobbing her head.

"Where did Momiji meet you?" Yuki asked Rayne, as she sat down. Glancing around, she quickly shifted her legs so they knelt underneath her.

Noticing this, Shigure waved his hand. "Never mind that. Sit however you're accustomed to."

"No, I'd like to learn more about the Japanese culture," Rayne replied.

"And to answer your question, Yuki, I met her earlier today," Hatsuharu told them, reaching over for the food, "Momiji just popped up."

"So, Yuki, are you and Ayame brothers?" Rayne asked. At Yuki's odd look, she cringed. "Oh, I'm sorry – it's just that you two look so much alike."

"No, no, it's quiet all right," Ayame said in his usual melodramatic manner, "Yes, I am Yuki's older brother by ten years."

Yuki merely stared with a blank look at the wall.

"So, what are you doing here in Germany?" Momiji asked. Haru was silently eating, Kyo and Yuki were in a staring mach with Tohru trying to calm them down, and Ayame had disappeared.

"On a trip with my mom and brother," Rayne said, then suddenly shrieked.

"What is it?" Haru demanded, as Shigure spilled his food into his lap in surprise.

"A s-s-snake," Rayne stammered, as a certain gray reptile with yellow eyes slithered out of her shirt.

"Damn bastard!" Kyo yelled, as Haru lunged at its head. Unfortunately, Ayame dodged Haru's fist, and slid back into her shirt. Haru ended up landing on top of Rayne before Momiji or Shigure could catch him, and –

_POOF!_

"Damn!" Kyo swore, as Rayne lay on the floor, knocked out by hitting her head on the table – with Haru the Cow standing over her.

"C'mere, Ayame," Yuki grabbed his brother, and calmly began throttling him.

"Give him to me!" Tohru snatched Ayame from his brother's death-grip, and promptly lost him to Shigure.

"You've caused a lot of trouble, Aya," Shigure said sternly.

"I was cold!" Ayame protested.

"See you later, _brother_," Yuki said grimly, and flung the snake out the window.

* * *

"Oh good, you're okay!" Momiji grinned as Rayne opened her eyes. She stiffly sat up. 

"Ow…is Haru okay?" she asked, looking around, "I heard a sort of explosion, and then smoke…there wasn't a fire or something, was there?"

"No…just some…some…"

"Flour Tohru left on the table flew up," Haru, who had popped back a few moments ago, cut off Shigure's stammering. "That's all. You hit your head, though."

"Oh, it was nothing," Rayne laughed weakly, "I've done worse, trust me."

"I could have sworn I saw a cow right after you had fallen," Yuki mentioned thoughtfully, trying to determine whether their guest had seen anything. The trick worked.

"A cow?" Rayne gave him an odd look, "No offense, but Yuki – are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he nodded, smiling, "And none taken."

"Damn rat," Kyo muttered, "Could've blown our – "

"Stupid cat," Yuki interrupted.

"Wanna take this outside?" Kyo demanded. Haru took Rayne outside, diminished the noise a bit.

"Want me to walk you back to your lodgings?" he asked quietly.

"No thanks," Rayne shook her head, "I should probably be going. I think we're going to the festival tomorrow, though, if you want to try to catch us there."

"Maybe," he blinked noncommittally as Rayne took off. What none of them realized was that even though the Sohmas didn't know English, and Rayne didn't know Japanese, they understood each other perfectly.

* * *

"Where have you been?" her mother demanded, greeting Rayne inside. 

"Out," Rayne replied shortly.

"Don't take that tone with me miss," her mother glared at her, "I'm in a bad mood too, but I'm not taking it out on you!"

"What do you call this?" Rayne shot back, stalking to her own room. Before she slammed out, she yelled, "And I wasn't in a bad mood until I came back _here_!"

* * *

"She seemed like a nice girl," Shigure commented, "That was a close call though, Haru." 

"Blame that damn snake," he retorted, gritting his teeth. Ayame had slunk back just after Rayne left.

"I was cold – I couldn't help it!" he protested, looking for Tohru for support, "Besides, at least _I_ wasn't the one who transformed in front of her!"

"It was an _accident_," Haru glared at him.

"Just be happy she didn't see you, or else we'd have to have Hatori come," Shigure said calmly.

* * *

"You're going out like _that_?" her mother asked in disgust the next morning. 

"Oh, yes, I forgot how slutty I look," Rayne said sarcastically, wearing boots, a short denim skirt, and a pale-green shirt.

"Change."

"No."

"Then go out looking like a tramp," her mother retorted, "Just stay away from me."

"I'd do that no matter _what_ I was wearing," Rayne muttered.

* * *

"This is gonna be so fun!" Momiji cried, as the Sohmas wandered the streets. He snuck a look at Kyo. "I'll do my best to find some leeks for you, Kyo." 

Kyo frowned, and smacked Momiji on the head.

"Waaa! Tohru, Kyo's picking on me!" he wailed.

"I swear, every word that comes out of your damn mouth…" Kyo muttered.

"Hey, there's Rayne!" Tohru said, waving. The girl strode up to them, her attitude from the morning gone.

"Hello," she smiled, and bowed stiffly.

"How've you been?" Haru asked her. She shrugged.

"I'm going to buy some souvenirs," Tohru said, walking off with Kyo and Yuki, "I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

"All right," Shigure nodded, "Just be careful not to get lost and stay together!"

"I believe I shall go and examine the fabrics that this country has to offer," Ayame announced, "Perhaps I shall find something that I can use in my shop."

"I'll go with you, Aya," Shigure grinned, and turned to the remaining two Sohmas. "You two stay together, all right? Aya and I will meet you here in a few hours. Ta-ta!" he called, and the two adults disappeared into the crowd.

"Do they do that much?" Rayne asked.

"Do what?" Haru blinked in confusion.

"Split up like that," she said.

"Oh, that? Yeah, we tend to do that," Haru nodded, "Is there anything in particular you wanted to check out?"

"Not really," Rayne shook her head, "I just wanted to hang out with you guys, that's all."

"Well, I want to see something!" Momiji told them, and grabbed their hands, "Let's go-go-go!"

"Got a lot of energy, doesn't he?" Rayne laughed, and Haru sighed in surrender.

* * *

"I should probably go find my mom and see if she needs me to do anything," Rayne groaned an hour later. 

"Where do you want to meet us back?" Haru asked.

"How about where we're supposed to meet Shigure and Ayame?" she suggested, then frowned, "But if I don't come back within thirty minutes, you should probably assume that I had to leave."

"Well, goodbye for now, then," Haru said, taking her hand.

"I'm glad I got to meet you guys," Rayne nodded, "Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other some other time, right?"

"Maybe!" Momiji chirped, as she turned to leave, "Bye, Rayne!" As she strode off, he turned to Haru. "She was nice, wasn't she?"

"Yeah."

"I have a feeling we'll see her again, don't worry," Momiji told him. Haru merely snorted, and turned away.

* * *

_Well, that was my first meeting with the Sohmas – imagine, Haru turned into a cow and I didn't even notice! Oh well. I was right about my mother, and I ended up leaving Germany that night._


	2. Back In Japan

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter. Please review.

I apologize if I make any mistakes -- but I don't think they celebrate Christmas in Japan. If they do, please correct me so I can fix myself. Thank you!

_

* * *

Six months later, I found myself moving to Japan. My mom claimed she needed a 'change of scenery'. Personally, I think it was just another one of her business deals gone wrong. No matter – I thought that's what vacations were for! So now I'm stuck in some strange country where I don't know the language, the culture, or anyone. Cripe – my life's just bliss, isn't it?_

"This is such a stupid uniform," Rayne grumbled, tugging her skirt farther down.

"Stop complaining and get a move on, or you're gonna be late!" her mother shouted.

"Sure, sure," Rayne rolled her eyes, and ran out the door.

* * *

"I guess this is the school," she sighed, looking at the three-story building.

"_Rayne_?"

"Huh?" She blinked, and turned around. She found herself face-to-face with the Sohmas and Tohru.

"What are you doing here?" Hatsuharu asked in surprise.

"I moved here a few weeks ago," she told them, as she walked into the school.

"How are you going so far?" Tohru asked. Rayne shrugged in response, then paused.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you guys something," she said, stopping in the hall, "Where did you all learn English so well?"

"What do you mean, English?" Kyo asked in surprise, "You're talkin' in Japanese!"

"No…I don't even know Japanese," Rayne frowned, "Other than weird accents a little, I can understand you guys perfectly."

"Is it possible that you have picked up Japanese while you have been here?" Yuki asked quietly. Rayne thought for a moment, and then shrugged again.

"I don't think so, but maybe," she admitted.

"Well, I'll see you during lunch," Haru told her, as the bell rang. "I hope you're okay during your classes."

"All right – bye!" Rayne waved, and disappeared into her classroom.

"I wonder if she has a curse or something like that put on her?" Momiji wondered.

"I guess it's possible," Tohru blinked, "How else could she understand foreign languages, and make herself understood at the same time in English?"

* * *

"Well, there _is_ something odd going on," Rayne told them during fourth period. Glancing over at Momiji's lunch, a slight shudder passed through her. "I can't stand sushi," she muttered, and bit into her sandwich.

"What makes you so certain something weird's going on?" Kyo demanded.

"I understood everyone in my class perfectly – even the math, unfortunately," she groused, "And there's no way I could have picked up Japanese that well in this short of a time."

"You have a point," Yuki admitted.

"Rayne, this might sound odd, but do you believe in curses?" Tohru asked her suddenly. Rayne looked at her in surprise.

"Well, I don't know," she shrugged, "Maybe if I had solid proof, but I've never had any before. But I don't know of any family curse or some witch-grudge against me that could've made me like that. And it isn't exactly a curse, is it? I mean, it's extremely helpful." Having said this, she grinned widely at them.

"Another good point," Momiji grinned as well, bouncing on his seat, "Haru, can I-can I-can I tell her?"

"_No_!" Haru and Kyo both yelled, and clamped their hands over his mouth.

"Calm down, Kyo!" Tohru pleaded, and the orange-haired teen sat down, glaring at the rabbit. Haru sighed deeply, and stuck his chin on his fist.

"I'm dying to know, but I won't pry," Rayne said, and kicked Haru's leg gently with a glint in her eye. "That's for not telling me, though," she added.

"Would you like to come over our house after school to study?" Tohru asked, breaking the silence, "Even if you can understand vocally, you might still have trouble reading the writing."

"I do," Rayne admitted, "I'd appreciate it, if it's not going to be a bother."

"Not at all," Yuki shook his head, "Shigure will be happy to see you again. If you're lucky – well, something like that – Ayame may come over as well."

"Do you two live at Shigure's house?" Rayne asked Momiji and Haru. Momiji shook his head.

"Nope. I live with Hatori in the main Sohma house, and Haru lives with our cousin Kisa in her house," he explained, "Shigure's a writer, so he said he needed a private place to work, without all the Sohmas around."

"I just think he's lazy," Kyo snorted, "That lazy, good-for-nothing pervert."

"Pervert?" Rayne asked, smiling, "He didn't seem that bad before."

"Once you get to know him, trust me," Yuki assured her, and stood as the bell rang. "Well, we better get back to class."

"Meet me in the locker room after school, okay?" Tohru called, as Kyo dragged her down the hall so she wouldn't be late.

"Sure thing, Tohru!" Rayne waved back, and headed down the hall with Haru. Momiji sprinted ahead, much to Haru's relief.

"So, are you two going over their house today?" Rayne asked, before she went into her classroom. Haru shrugged, avoiding her gaze.

"Well, I wasn't…but I might now," he told her, before running down the hall. Rayne blinked in surprise, and then headed back into class.

* * *

"This is a nice way to walk home," Rayne said, as the group walked through the woods. Momiji had left with Hatori, whom Rayne hadn't seen yet, but Haru had ditched the adult and gone with them.

"This is my old campsite," Tohru told her, showing her the spot as they walked by, "I lived here before Yuki found me and brought me home."

Rayne merely nodded, and snuck a glance at Haru. The teenager was staring ahead of him, apparently oblivious to the others around him.

"Well, it's certainly nice to see you again, Rayne," Shigure smiled at her, shaking her head. He then looked at Hatsuharu. "What are you doing here? Does Hatori know you're here?"

Haru shrugged, and shook his head. "Nope. He'll figure it out eventually, I'm sure. If Momiji doesn't tell him before then."

"Oh," Shigure blinked, then continued, "Well, I'm sure you kids have a lot of work to do, so I'll leave you alone now."

"So, how much do you understand, exactly?" Haru asked Rayne suddenly, as they sat down.

"Well…hardly any," she admitted sheepishly, "I can make out a few words, but…"

"Hm," Yuki thought for a moment, "We can't spend too much time teaching you our writing – you'll never get your work done at that rate…"

"Why don't we just translate it?" Tohru suggested, "We can tell her what it says, and she can write it down in English. Rayne should pick it up quickly if we do that."

"That could work," Yuki nodded, then sighed. "But that'll take forever."

"Hatori helps me with my stuff," Haru spoke up, and looked at Rayne. "I'll translate it for you, all right? Tell me if something doesn't make sense."

"Sure," Rayne nodded, "Thanks, guys."

"Aw…" Tohru giggled as the pair went off by themselves to study. "Haru's got a crush, doesn't he, Yuki?"

"It certainly appears like that," Shigure commented, poking his head in. He quickly ran off when Haru turned around, glaring at them.

* * *

"Well, thanks for the help," Rayne sighed, heading toward the door almost two hours later, "I better be going."

"You can't stay for dinner?" Tohru asked in disappointment.

"Sorry," Rayne shook her head, "I'd love to, but I gotta get home before my mom realizes I'm gone."

"I'll take you home," Haru offered, standing up, "We can use my bike."

"A motorcycle?" Rayne's eyes widened, as he nodded. Kyo snickered.

"Yeah, _now_ it's a motorcycle," he grinned, "But it used to just be a regular bike, right, Haru? He looked pathetic on that thing."

Haru glared at the cat, and then glanced back at Rayne. Heaving a sigh, he merely stalked out the door. Rayne looked from Kyo to Haru, and then shrugged.

"Well, please come again soon!" Tohru called, as Rayne climbed on the bike behind Haru. The pair waved back as they took off.

"You're lucky he didn't go Black on you, Kyo," Yuki commented, "Any other time he would have gone ballistic."

"You're right," Shigure agreed, "I'll have a talk with Hatori this week and see if anything's been going on at the main house with Akito that could have changed his temper."

"I doubt it," Kyo snorted.

* * *

"Wow," Rayne grinned, sliding off, "That was really…fast."

"First time, huh?" Hatsuharu eyed her with amusement, and took his spare helmet from her. "You live here?" he confirmed, looking at the complex.

"Yeah," Rayne shrugged, "I dunno if it's temporary or not or whatever. But it's only for another year – as soon as I'm legal, I'm gone." At this thought, she grinned until her mother's car pulled by.

"Your mom?" Haru asked, then almost fell over in surprise as Rayne shoved his back.

"Bye, Haru! See you tomorrow!" she called, motioning for him to take off. He shrugged, and soon disappeared from view.

"Who was that?" her mother asked suspiciously, meeting Rayne at the front walk.

"Some guy that was lost," Rayne shrugged casually, not meeting her mother's gaze, "I told I had no idea where the store was."

"Hm," her mother eyed her, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"Ahh….the weekend!" Momiji grinned, swinging in his seat. "I can't wait!"

"Why?" Rayne asked curiously.

"No reason," he shrugged, "I just like not having to go to school."

"That makes sense," Rayne said, and then sighed. "I much prefer school – or Shigure's. Nice and quiet there."

"How come?" Momiji asked, stopping his legs. The two were waiting down the road from the high school for the others. Rayne merely shrugged in response, and Momiji decided not to persist.

"Hey!" Tohru waved, running up to them, "Rayne, could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I need to go to work today," she explained, "But I was supposed to take Hiro and Kisa to the park today. Do you think you could fill in for me?"

"Umm…" Rayne hesitated.

"_Please_, Rayne?" Tohru pleaded, "I'm sorry for asking, but it's really important! They're thirteen and fourteen, and part of the Sohma family. Maybe Momiji could go with you!"

"Sure!" he grinned.

"I guess," Rayne shrugged, "I wasn't doing anything else this afternoon. Homework can wait till tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Tohru grabbed her in a hug, and then rushed off, leaving Rayne with an uneasy feeling.

"So…where do I meet them?" she asked hesitantly, and Momiji brightened.

* * *

"Hey, Momiji," Kisa greeted him quietly, Hiro at her side.

"Who's this?" Hiro demanded, and Rayne sighed.

"I'm Rayne Helton. Tohru asked me to take her place today, since she had to work," she explained, "I'm a friend of theirs."

"Well, duh," Hiro snorted, "I figured as much. Well, I'm off!"

"Wait for me!" Kisa called, and the two ran off into the park, leaving Momiji and Rayne behind.

"Do I follow them?" she asked him.

"No worries," Momiji winked at her, "They can take care of themselves. Hey, want something to eat? I'm starving, and I bet you are too."

"Actually, yeah, I am," Rayne admitted.

"Well, I'll buy this time!" Momiji grinned, and took out his wallet, "Want anything in particular?"

"_Not_ sushi," Rayne shivered at the prospect, and Momiji laughed and ran off. "I better find those two," she thought to herself, and strode off in Kisa and Hiro's direction.

* * *

"Where were you this afternoon?" her mother demanded, as Rayne tossed her bookbag onto her bed.

"I went out," she said, "I was doing a friend a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Babysitting," Rayne told her tiredly.

"Well, where's your money?" her mother asked impatiently. When Rayne didn't move, she sighed in exasperation. "Don't tell me you did it for nothing!"

"That's what a favor means," Rayne said testily, trying to close her bedroom door, "I've got work to do, mom. I'll eat later, okay? See ya." With that, the door slammed shut in between them.

* * *

"Do you guys celebrate Christmas here in Japan?" Rayne asked Tohru, as the group walked in the snow in early December.

"No," Tohru shook her head, and Rayne's face fell.

"You were looking forward to it, weren't you," Haru noticed, and Rayne sighed.

"Yeah, kinda," she admitted, "But it's okay. As long I get New Year's, I'll still have fun." Putting on a grin, she shrugged.

"Yeah, we still celebrate New Year's," Kyo told her, walking next to Tohru. Momiji grinned.

"Yeah, we all get together at the main house each year," he explained, "It's the only time of the year the whole family is together. And then the members of the Zo – mmph!"

"Huh?" Rayne blinked as Haru and Kyo clapped their hands over Momiji's mouth.

"Nothing," Yuki shook his head, "Momiji likes to tell long tales."

"Oh," Rayne shrugged, and laughed at Momiji's face. Even though she didn't say anything else about it, the Sohmas noticed her odd looks from time to time at them.

* * *

_I came** that close** to learning about the Sohmas that day! But it's probably a good thing I didn't, much as I wondered what made that family so…odd. Hatsuharu and I had grown close – it had become a habit for me to go over Shigure's house after school and have Haru help me with my work. I had known them for almost four months, but there was still so many things I didn't know about them. _


	3. Numbness

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thank you daydreamer90 and Luna-Starr for your reviews! I'll explain (eventually) how she can naturally understand languages she doesn't know. Until then, I'm working on developing the characters and plot a bit. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Well, it was a few days later, and I had another fight with my mom – big whoop, right? Anyway, I decided to go clear my head with a walk in the snow. Luckily for me, those Sohmas love to stick their noses into their friends' business...

"Whew, what a witch," Haru whistled, getting off the phone.

"Who, Rayne?" Tohru asked in surprise.

"No, her mother," he told them, "I can see why she wants to spend so much with us."

"How come?" Yuki prodded, and Haru winced.

"She went off on me," he said, "She seems like a real nasty woman. Anyway, she said Rayne hasn't been home all day."

"I wonder where she is," Momiji wondered, looking out into the snowstorm.

"I don't know," Haru brooded, "She wasn't at school, and she's not at anywhere else she usually is."

"She said something about taking a hike yesterday," Shigure volunteered from his seat, "She seemed fairly agitated, and told me she needed to clear her mind."

"And you didn't tell us that before _why_?" Haru growled, then stopped as Yuki blinked. "What is it?"

"The other rats are telling the wolves found some prey a few miles away," he told them, and frowned, "But I'm not sure what else they're saying."

"I'm going out to look for her," Haru decided, and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll come too!" Tohru said, but he shook his head.

"Too dangerous. But…" he paused, then continued, "Hug Momiji for me. A rabbit can get around in this stuff quicker than I can."

"I can go too," Shigure offered. He received dirty looks from Kyo and Yuki, but Tohru nodded, smiling.

"That sounds like a good idea!" she agreed, and proceeded to hug the two Sohmas. Moments later, Haru left the house, and the dog and rabbit split up.

"I hope they'll be okay," Tohru said, once they had left.

"I'm sure they will," Yuki comforted her.

* * *

"Momiji?" Haru looked down, as the rabbit tugged at his pants.

"I think I found her! Shigure says it smells the same," Momiji said, "But he says he smells blood on her too. Hurry up, Haru!"

"Well, move your furry ass, Momiji!" Haru snapped, and followed the rabbit through the trees. Sure enough, Shigure the dog was crouching beside a figure in the snow.

"Here she is!" Momiji said unnecessarily. Haru knelt down beside her, and tried to wake her up with no results.

"Momiji, go get Hatori and tell him to meet us at the house," Shigure barked, and nudged Haru. "It appears her legs are badly injured, and caught under something. Move the snow."

Taking his advice, Haru began to brush the snow aside until the ground revealed that Rayne's legs were trapped underneath a tree limb.

"Help me move it!" Haru snapped, and the two quickly pushed it off them.

"How are we going to get her home?" Shigure wondered, "Even if you transform, cows aren't the best travelers in the snow."

"I'll have to try to carry her," Haru decided, "If I'm careful, I think I can avoid transforming."

"Well, it'll be a first," Shigure commented. To their surprise, Hatsuharu's plan worked.

"Now, let's hurry up," Haru told him, and the two ran off through the ever-increasing snowfall.

* * *

"Well, at least she's unconscious," Hatori commented dryly, as Shigure and Momiji dried themselves off. "Or else I'd have to wipe her mind."

"I couldn't leave her out there!" Haru defended himself, but Hatori ignored him.

"I didn't say you had to," he said absently, and continued his examination of her legs.

"What happened to her legs?" Tohru asked with worry.

"It appears as though she tripped over something, and then the limb landed on her legs," Hatori told them, "What I can't figure out are these strange puncture marks on her calves and thighs."

"Are they bite marks?" Momiji asked, trying to peer over his shoulder.

"I don't know," Hatori repeated himself, "Now, Tohru, can you help me bandage her legs? After that's done, I'll leave you some medication for her."

"Sure thing," Tohru nodded, and the rest of the Sohmas quickly left the room.

"They weren't claw or bite marks," Yuki thought, "They're too…erratic. Bite and claw marks have a pattern to them, in at least the punctures. But those are just…everywhere."

"Maybe they were rats," Kyo commented, and Yuki ignored him.

"Haru? Are you okay?" Momiji asked the teenager. He was silent, and merely continued to stare out the window.

"Someone will have to tell her family where she is," Hatori said, coming out of the room, "She's still asleep. When she wakes up, give her two of these every two hours." With that, he handed Shigure a bottle. "If any pain or infection occurs, call me immediately." Finished, Hatori turned to Momiji and Haru. "Come on, you two. We've got to get back before we're snowed in, god forbid."

"I'm going to stay," Haru said firmly. Hatori eyed him, but nodded.

"I'll tell them where you are. Come along, Momiji."

"Bye! Call me how she is!" Momiji called, as Hatori dragged him outside.

"I'll call her mother," Shigure said, "She might take it better coming from another adult."

"Who said you were an adult?" Kyo muttered, and slunk off into the kitchen.

"This is going to make our lives much more difficult," Yuki thought, "With another girl in the house, and one who doesn't even know our secret, we'll have to be extra-careful around her."

"No duh," Haru said, and followed Shigure toward the phone.

* * *

"Didn't go over too well, huh?" Tohru winced sympathetically, as Shigure came into the kitchen, rubbing his ear.

"That's an understatement," Haru said dryly.

"Before I told her we were the Sohmas, she threatened to call the police and have us arrested for assault and kidnapping," Shigure continued, "The funny thing is, she didn't sound frantic with worry like you would assume a mother would act like. She sounded more angry that Rayne wasn't home, period."

"I told you she was a bitch," Haru commented, earning himself a look from Shigure.

"I made you guys dinner," Tohru told them, carrying a tray, "I'm going to see if she's awake yet, and if she's hungry."

"I'll take it. I'm not hungry," Haru said shortly, and roughly took the try from her. Ignoring Kyo's snickering, he stomped from the room.

"Well, I'm starving," Shigure smiled happily, and plopped down onto the floor. "All that exercise certainly builds up an appetites, you know!"

* * *

"Rayne?" Haru stuck his head in, and was startled to see her eyes open. "You're awake, right?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, and tried to sit up.

"I'll help," he stopped her, and awkwardly propped her higher up. Placing the tray on her lap, he took a seat in a spare chair and proceeded to watch her silently as she ate. When she was done, she heaved a sigh.

"Someone…told my mom, didn't you?" she asked, and winced as he nodded.

"Had to. Hatori told us to," Haru told her.

"Who's Hatori?"

"The Sohma doctor," he said, "He's actually a Sohma as well. I'm sure you'll be conscious to meet him sometime soon."

"Hm," Rayne looked down at her lap, and her knuckles turned white.

"What happened, anyway?" Haru asked her, "I mean, the limb's easy enough to guess, but what happened to your legs?"

"I…I don't know," she said finally, "I remember tripping and falling. I heard something coming toward me, but I blacked out before I saw what."

"That's weird," Haru commented, but didn't say anything else. Rayne looked at him with an odd expression.

"I know I was out cold, but…I thought I saw a dog and rabbit that sounded like Shigure and Momiji," she told him, "And then I heard you coming, and heard something about a cow…"

"Boy, talk about hitting your head," Haru joked, but avoided her gaze. He handed her the bottle Hatori had given Shigure. "Here. Hatori said to take two of these."

"Oh," Rayne nodded, and swallowed them with the rest of her water. When she was done, she blinked. "Haru…did Hatori say anything about my legs?"

"Just that to keep in bed for a few more days, at the least," Haru told her. He smirked when he heard her curse under her breath. "Something the matter?"

"My mom…well, she isn't…" Rayne gave up, and flopped back onto the pillows. "Man, now I'm all sleepy again," she complained. Haru took the tray, and turned the light back off.

"It must be the pills. Tohru'll come in later to check up on you," he told her.

* * *

"Good morning!" Tohru sang, "I came in last night, but you were still asleep. Did you sleep well?"

"I guess," Rayne nodded, "Whatever Hatori gave me must really knock me out."

"Have you felt any pain at all?" Tohru asked, "Or are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"No, I haven't," Rayne shook her head, "And I'm a little hungry, but not very. And I don't want anything except a book or company, if you've got either."

"Well, school starts in a little bit," Tohru told her, "It's the last day before New Year's break! But I brought you some breakfast," she added, placing the tray on the bed, "And I can bring some books if you want. And Shigure isn't doing anything."

"That's okay," Rayne smiled, and cut off Tohru, "If I really need anything, I'll ask, okay? I don't want you to be late. Oh, what's today's date?"

"December twenty-fourth," Tohru told her, and her face fell along with Rayne's. "Oh, no! Is something the matter? Do you need anything?"

"No, no, it's nothing," Rayne shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sure you wanted to celebrate Christmas with your mother!" Tohru realized, "Well, I can call her up, and they can come over if you want. And if you want, they can spend the night, or we can maybe help you get back home –"

"_No_!" Rayne yelled, unable to keep the panic out of her voice despite herself. "No, Tohru," she added, slightly more calmly. "Please don't. It's not that, okay? I'm fine, see? I'll eat, and there's some books in my bag there," she continued, and pointed to a bag next to the bed. "So, please, go get ready for school. I'm okay – besides, Shigure's here, remember?"

"All right," Tohru nodded, and suddenly hugged Rayne. "Call if you need anything!" she sang, and skipped out of the room.

* * *

"What was all that yelling about?" Kyo grumbled, as they ate their breakfast.

"I mentioned to Rayne that we could have her mother come over to celebrate Christmas with her," Tohru frowned, "It sounded like she grew concerned."

"Stupid cat," Yuki muttered in disgust, and Kyo snorted his food back into his bowel.

"Damn rat," he retorted, then sighed. "Sorry, Tohru. But 'grew concerned'? Give me a break! She freaked out!"

"Full-blown panic," Haru added quietly, looking toward the ceiling. "I wonder why she got so depressed?"

"Well, she didn't sleep well last night," Shigure told them, "I went to bed late, and I heard her mumbling and tossing. I'll give Hatori a ring, and see if he can make it over here to look her over."

"Well, we better be going!" Tohru told the young men, "I don't want to be late!"

"All right, all right," Kyo grumbled again, and followed her out. Yuki sighed, and walked out beside the stalking Hatsuharu.

"Rayne?" Shigure knocked softly, and slid the door open. "Are you awake?"

* * *

"Yes," she answered, looking away from the window, "I guess I just zoned out, sorry."

"No need to apologize," he shook his head, "I asked Hatori to come over and check you over. Is that all right?"

"I guess," Rayne shifted her legs, and the two men could tell by her awkward movements that there was no feeling in her legs.

"I'm Hatori Sohma," he introduced himself, sitting down on the bed, "I don't think you've met me while you're awake yet."

"No," Rayne shook her head, slightly embarrassed. "I hope this isn't too much trouble. I feel like an idiot – I don't even know what happened."

"Well, that's why I'm the doctor and not you," Hatori told her firmly, "Now, lie down on your back so I can check your legs."

"I can't feel them," she told them. Hatori and Shigure exchanged swift glances.

"Hm," Hatori murmured, examining her legs. Frowning, he spoke again after several minutes in silence. "I heard you had some had trouble sleeping, is that correct?"

"I heard you last night," Shigure told her, as she looked at Hatori in surprise. Sighing, Rayne nodded.

"Yes, I had some nightmares," she admitted, "I've had them since I was little. I've had to take medication to surpress them the last couple of years, but I ran out once we moved here."

"And they don't make them here?" Shigure asked, while Hatori kept a stony face.

"N-no," Rayne shook her, her face flushing.

"Then why?" Shigure prodded.

"No reason," she muttered, avoiding their gazes. Hatori cleared his throat, and stood up. After talking to Shigure quietly in a corner for a minute, Shigure winced.

"Oh, I see," he mumbled, and then put on his patented happy-face. "Well, I'm going to go see if Tohru left us anything for lunch! Are you going to stay, Hatori?"

"I may as well," Hatori relented, "I don't have anywhere else to be today, luckily enough."

"Hatori?" Rayne ventured, as the two men began to leave the room.

"Yes?"

"Am I able to go downstairs?" she asked, "I'm…well, I'm bored and lonely up here."

"I suppose so," he sighed, and handed her a robe that was laid on the bedpost. "Put this on to stay warm. I'll have to carry you downstairs." At this, Shigure's eyes widened, and he dragged Hatori outside.

* * *

As Rayne slipped into the long robe – not an easy thing to do, sitting down – she caught bits and pieces of what they were saying, until the end was clear.

"– her memory, Hatori!"

"If Hatsuharu could do it, I think I can manage," Hatori said with dignity, and strode back into the room. "Ready?"

"Yes, thank you," Rayne nodded, and then squeaked as Hatori swung her up. "I appreciate this," she continued, as they made their way down the stairs. She noticed that Hatori was careful to keep her body apart from his, and his arms just barely held her.

"Oh, no problem!" Shigure called from the kitchen.

"Speak for yourself," Hatori muttered, and put Rayne on the floor. "Are you all right?" he asked, as she moved her legs.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, concentrating on her legs. She looked up when Shigure waltzed in with a tray filled with food.

"It appears Tohru anticipated our need for her nourishment!" he said dramatically, and promptly began to wolf it down.

"Or it could be that she's working tonight, and this is your dinner," Hatori said with a hint of amusement in his voice, and then began slowly eating.

Rayne covered her mouth to hid her giggles as Shigure made a ridiculous face at Hatori, and then continued to eat.

* * *

_I had finally met Hatori. After meeting Kisa and Hiro a while back, there weren't many other Sohmas for me to find out about. But I liked the odd Sohma, even if he was a bit sarcastic. He seemed to genuinely care about his family, which is always nice._


	4. Christmas Break

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter

A little bit of angst and fluff in this chapter, so be warned! This chapter is based on my assumption that they don't celebrate Christmas in Japan, at least not ordinarily. So if you know for certain that they do, please tell me.

_

* * *

Problems with my mom or not, I was still able to fall asleep, thanks to Hatori's medications. I'm glad the Sohmas stuck by me. I don't know where I'd be if they hadn't. But anyway, you probably want to know what's going on now, right?

* * *

_

"How'd your day go?" Yuki asked, as the three teens crowded the room. Hatori was long gone, and Rayne was back upstairs.

"Oh, it was fine," Shigure said, and looked at them, "Oh, Hatsuharu, you're back? Maybe you'd like to move in?"

"Shut up, Shigure," he growled, and plopped himself down, looking around. "So, where's Rayne?"

"Back in bed," Shigure told them, "Hatori stopped back again, and gave her some medicine to help her sleep." He then filled them in on what had happened during Hatori's visit, and Kyo whistled.

"Cheap witch," Haru muttered to the table.

"Well, Hatori has decided it's in all of our best interests to provide her with the medicine," Shigure said, "Rayne refused to tell us what the nightmares were about, however. Shouldn't you three be doing your homework?"

"Don't have any," Kyo told him, "Duh. Break's on!"

"Tohru said that she is going to be later than usual tonight, so don't wait up for her," Yuki told Shigure, "I'm going to catch up on some reading. I'll eat later."

"I'm goin' out," Kyo announced, and promptly slunk off. Shigure turned to Haru, deciding to risk bringing out Black Haru for the fun of some teasing.

"So, Haru, what are you going to do?" he asked innocently, "If you want to daydream about her, then outside is a much better place. And if you want to actually _talk_ to her, she's upstairs, but I don't know if she's awake or not."

Haru barely contained himself, and instead punched a hole through the wall instead of Shigure before he stalked off.

"There they go again, destroying my house again!" Shigure said mournfully.

* * *

"Haru?" Rayne asked, seeing him pass the door.

"I thought you were supposed to be asleep," he told her, but came in anyway. Rayne shrugged.

"I just woke up. I like looking at the trees with the snow," she said, and turned her gaze back to the window. "I remember when I was little having a Christmas tree all covered in lights, with the snow still melting on it," she continued wistfully, more to herself than to Hatsuharu, "Of course, that was when Dad was still…oh, sorry, Haru," she blinked sheepishly.

"No problem," he shook his head, and looked at her intently, "Christmas must mean a lot to you, huh?"

"It used to," Rayne sighed, "I've learned to live without it. But with a view like this, it's hard not to miss it, unfortunately."

"Do you miss your mom?" he asked suddenly, and Rayne stared at him.

"You're joking, right?" she asked honestly, "I'm happier here with all of you than I ever was." She trailed off, flushing. Haru stared at the floor, and then stood up.

"Well, you better get some more sleep, or Hatori'll flay me alive," he grinned at her, "Don't worry about Christmas, Rayne. Just get some rest."

"Sure thing," she nodded, and rolled over onto her side, still staring out into the white landscape.

* * *

"You want to _what_?" Kyo asked in disbelief at dinner, "That's one of the stupidest things I've heard anyone say, including that damn rat!"

"I hope you're including yourself in that," Yuki said calmly, and Haru glared at them.

"I think it's sweet!" Tohru clasped her hands together, her eyes glittering. "I'll help any way I can, Haru! Count me in!"

"If Akito finds out about this, Hatori will have no other choice then wipe her memory and send her on her way," Shigure warned them, "Are you willing to bet that just for this?"

"I'd like to see Akito try to get Hatori wipe her mind," Haru smirked, "They'd have to get through me this time."

"Myself as well," Yuki said suddenly, "If anything happens, I think we can trust her. I'll help, Hatsuharu."

Kyo grunted, and then slammed his fist on the table. "Damn! I guess that means I'll have to help too," he added grudgingly. Haru merely smirked at them.

* * *

Rayne heaved a sigh the next night, looking out the window again. "I wonder where everyone went?" she wondered to herself, and heaved another bored sigh. "All Tohru did was run up to give me something to eat, and didn't even say anything. Did I do anything?"

Tapping her fingers on the windowsill, Rayne failed to hear Tohru giggling quietly outside her door.

"Rayne?" Tohru came in once she fought her giggles back, carrying something in her arms, "You awake all right?"

"Yup, all day," Rayne nodded, cast a suspicious look at the package in Tohru's arms. "What's that?"

"Well, I'm gonna help you get dressed to go out," Tohru told her, smiling, "Haru's got a surprise for you."

"Huh?" Rayne, too surprised to ask questions, allowed Tohru to dress her in a thick sweater over a turtleneck, a scarf with a hat and jacket, and jeans with boots.

"Don't worry about the bandages – they're nice and tight. They won't wrinkle," Tohru assured her cheerfully, and pulled Rayne to a standing position. "Here, I'll help you downstairs. Just relax, and I won't drop you." Tohru giggled, and Rayne remained confused.

* * *

"I can tell you're surprised," Haru commented, as Rayne gazed at them downstairs. Haru wore snowshoes, and had a medium-sized wagon next to him covered in blankets.

"Um…" Rayne tried to say something as Tohru helped her in the wagon, and Haru gripped the handle.

"I'm taking you for a little walk. You don't mind, do you?" he asked, "It's a surprise, though, so I can't tell you what it is."

"I…I guess," Rayne nodded, then clutched the sides as he pulled the wagon out the door to the ground.

* * *

"Haru…where are we going?" she asked, staring at his back as he pulled her through the woods.

"Somewhere that I think you'll like," he replied, but didn't say anything else.

"_Obviously, he doesn't believe in small talk,_" she thought wryly. Rayne took in the snow-covered scenery, and shifted her gaze to the stars. Suddenly, she felt the wagon stopped.

"Well, we're almost there," Haru told her, and crouched next to her. "Now, you have to promise that anything I say after this that you'll keep a secret from anyone."

"I will, unless you tell me you're a murderer or something like that," Rayne grinned at him, and he smirked back. To her surprise, he swung her up toward him, and began to carry her into the trees.

"Close your eyes," he ordered, and Rayne squeezed them shut. She gripped his neck, and noticed that although he carried her like Hatori had, he held her slightly closer.

* * *

"Can I look yet?" she asked after several more minutes. He stopped, but didn't put her down.

"Yeah. Take a look," he nodded. She opened her eyes, and gasped at the sight that met her. A large pine tree stood in front of them, covered in sparkling snow and pine cones.

"Ha-Hatsuharu…" she blinked in surprise, and he grinned.

"It's not tinsel or anything like that, but I thought it looked really nice," he said, "Like it? But this isn't the present."

"_Like_ it!" Rayne stared at him, "Haru, this is unbelievable!" She went to hug him around his neck, but he gently held her back.

"Rayne…there's something I want to tell you about the Sohmas," he said, and she noticed his fingers tightening. "Rayne…our family is under a curse. If we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex or under too much stress, we transform into an animal of the Zodiac."

"Haru…?" Rayne stared at him, "I'm…"

"I understand if you don't believe me," he cut her off, "But this is our present to you – our trust with our secret. But to prove it to you…just hold on, okay?"

Rayne had barely begun to nod when he swung her legs to the ground, causing her to clutch his neck tighter, and hugging him.

_POOF!_

"Wha—what the heck?" Rayne asked faintly, finding herself holding onto the neck of a cow.

"I'm the year of the Cow, obviously," he said, "Shigure and Momiji were the dog and rabbit you saw when we found you in the woods – you weren't hallucinating."

Rayne remained quiet, and Haru continued.

"Kyo turns into a cat, and Yuki is a rat," he said, "Hatori is a seahorse, and Ayame was that snake you encountered in Germany. Hiro and Kisa are the sheep and tiger. Ritsu – you haven't met him yet – is a monkey."

"This…can't be happening…" Rayne mumbled, rubbing her face. "Haru…is that really you? Or is this just some weird joke?"

"It's not a joke," he told her, "You'll see when I…" Suddenly, he popped back, and Rayne fell to the ground as he ran behind a tree to get dressed.

* * *

When he emerged, she was staring at the ground, her face expressionless.

"Are you okay, Rayne?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I only told you because you've had so many close calls already, like Tohru, that we decided it'd be safer to tell you and trust you…"

"I understand," she managed, and tried to stand up.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded, and supported her, "I'll take you back home. But, Rayne, it's important that you don't tell anyone. If you do…Hatori will have to wipe your memory of us."

"I won't tell, Haru," she said quietly, "Thank you all for trusting me so much. But it explains a lot, though."

"I figured it would," he grinned, relieved that she was taking it calmly. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty damn cold. I'm sure Tohru's waiting up with some hot chocolate or something, so we better be going."

* * *

"Are you serious, Hatori?" Shigure asked a few days later over the phone, turning pale. "How did he…I see. Well, she can't be moved. Hatori, can't you…It was bad enough with Tohru, but…you tried? This is certainly a first, Hatori. What do you think it means…that bad? Oh dear…" Shigure cast a worried look toward the teens, and shook his head at them. "What? Oh, I was too listening! Tonight…all right, if…I said _all right_, Hatori…good-bye."

"What was that about?" Kyo demanded, as Shigure hung up the receiver.

"Hatori just finished talking to Akito. Akito somehow found out that Rayne's here, and that she knows about the curse."

"That in itself is bad," Yuki commented.

"It gets worse," Shigure continued, "Akito wants us to bring Tohru and Rayne to the main house tonight."

"But it's New Years'!" Kyo protested, and then fell quiet. "Oh, I get it."

"Hatori's going to drive over with a wheelchair for Rayne tonight and come with us," Shigure finished, "Apparently, Akito isn't taking this as calmly as he did with Tohru. Only Hatori and I allowed to be present when he meets Rayne."

"Yeah right!" Haru snorted, "Like I'm gonna…"

"You'll do what Akito says unless you want her mind to be wiped," Shigure warned him, "I don't know if Hatori will do it, but let's not press our luck. You three behave yourselves, for Tohru and Rayne's sakes. Understand?"

"Yeah," Kyo muttered, slinking off to the roof. Yuki nodded, frowning. Tohru looked worried, and then stood up.

"Well, I better go tell Rayne, shouldn't I?" she said, trying to be cheerfully. "I'll help her get dressed as well."

"That's a good idea," Shigure nodded calmly, and Tohru rushed up the stairs.

"I still don't like it," Haru grumbled, and punched the table, "This is ridiculous! Who knows what that idiot will do to her! She can't even walk!"

"Calm down, Haru," Shigure cautioned him, "Hatori and I won't let him harm Rayne, if it comes to that, so relax."

* * *

_Well, I finally found out the Sohma secret! Pretty crazy, but it explains a lot, at least. Now I get to meet this "Akito" guy, whoever he is. I wonder why they're all so scared of him…and I can't even walk! Whatever happens, I have a feeling it's not going to be pretty._


	5. Meeting Akito

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

moon-dragon91011; KinokeGurl; darkkillerfairy; Fan 101; daydreamer90; Luna-Starr: Wow! I'm surprised there are so many people reading and reviewing this story! Luna-Starr - don't worry, I'm gonna explain it in this chapter. Hope you like my reasoning! I apologize for not updating sooner - I had MAJOR writers' block, damn it. But now it's gone, and I'm on a roll! I'm glad you guys think it's interesting, and I'll try to update soon for you guys! But for now...read this chapter!

Please review if you read. Ideas, comments, and suggestions are welcome.

_

* * *

Hatori arrived on time with the wheelchair on schedule – most of me wished that he hadn't. Tohru, who had met Akito a year before, refused to say anything about him. She helped me change into a more-appropriate outfit, and then fixed herself up. Haru and the others refused to meet my eye – which is a bad sign, isn't it…

* * *

_

"Now, don't say anything until he speaks to you," Shigure cautioned her, as he and Hatori wheeled her to the main building where Akito was waiting. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki had remained behind with Momiji and the rest of the Zodiac family.

"And keep your head down," Hatori added, "Keep your answers short and simple, and be honest. Just do what he says, and you'll be fine."

"He's not going to murder me…is he?" Rayne asked, hesitating at the look the two men exchanged. Although she knew that Hatori was responsible for erasing people's memories, she hadn't yet been told that he did so on Akito's orders.

* * *

"This is crap!" Haru growled, on the verge of going Black, as the others tried to calm him.

"Shigure and 'Tori won't let anything happen to her, Haru," Momiji reassured, "I mean, Akito certainly was mad, but I'm sure he won't do anything to her…"

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, damn brat," Kyo gritted his teeth, as Tohru knelt on the ground, a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, Haru," Yuki reassured him quietly, "Like Momiji said – nothing is going to happen with Shigure and Hatori there. So calm down before you land us in trouble."

"Whatever," he retorted, but continued to sulk in silence.

* * *

"So…you are Rayne Helton," Akito began, looking down at her. She knelt on the ground, with Hatori and Shigure placed behind her, on either side.

"Yes," she inclined her head further, keeping it low.

"You aren't nearly as pretty as I thought you would be," he continued calmly, "I don't see why Hatsuharu is attracted to you. You don't appear particularly bright, either."

Rayne's hands balled into fists, but she kept her mouth clamped shut.

"It appears that you know about our curse," Akito turned back to her, looking deceptively pleasant, "What do you intend to do with this information?"

"Do with?" she repeated in surprise, "Nothing, of course. Merely respect your trust in me."

"_Decent answer,"_ Hatori thought.

"Rayne, you know of our curse, but you have refrained from telling us your story," Akito said suddenly. Rayne blinked in surprise as he put his hand underneath her chin, and forced her eyes to meet his.

Shigure tensed, and Hatori remained alert, sensing every malicious thought that Akito intended for Rayne.

"What…what do you mean?" she asked quietly, regaining her composure.

"Don't play stupid, you little bitch," Akito hissed, and threw her head back roughly, "You have yet to explain how you can understand any language as English, and how you make your English understood by any foreigner."

"I don't know…"

"Yes, you do," he interrupted. "Those marks, on your legs – oh, don't look surprised," he laughed cruelly, "Hatori had to tell me everything, including your nightmares. Those marks on your legs aren't recent at all – in fact, they're scars from your childhood. Put there both physically and mentally."

"What are you talking about?" Shigure demanded, unable to keep silent. Hatori closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was coming. Akito had confided in Hatori earlier that day, before he called Shigure, and told him what he knew and what he was planning to do.

"_If she still remains loyal to the Sohmas after this ordeal, she may be worthy to be included in our secret,"_ Akito had concluded, and the same thought was running through both Hatori and Akito's minds at that point.

"I'm talking about what Rayne's daddy-dearest did when she was four," Akito smirked, and Rayne gasped.

"Leave my father out of it!" she yelled, and received a slap for her outburst. Cheek tingling, she glared openly at Akito, who ignored her.

"Tell them, Rayne. Tell them, or I shall – and have Hatori wipe your mind in the process," he whispered in her ear, "But I shall let him leave you with the feeling of being betrayed by your friends, to remind you to stay away from us the rest of your life."

With this threat in her mind, Rayne sucked in her breath.

* * *

"It's taking too damn long!" Haru exclaimed, pounding the floor. Ritsu gazed at him anxiously, but kept quiet.

"It _is_ taking longer than he did with me," Tohru added hesitantly, "You don't think…Hatori's wiping her mind, do you?"

"I doubt it," Ayame said breezily, "Hatori informed before he left that he had no intention of wiping her mind, no matter what Akito did."

"Not even Hatori can fathom what Akito is capable of," Yuki said darkly, "He could have Rayne begging for Hatori to wipe her mind by the time he's done."

Tohru exchanged an anxious with Kyo, who suddenly tackled Haru as the teen stood.

"Let me go!" he yelled, once again the long-missing Black Haru. "Lemme go, Kyo, or I'll kick your damn ass across the floor!"

"Just try it," he growled, and Yuki sighed.

"At least he's occupied, for the time being," Ayame shrugged helplessly, as the Cow and Cat attempted to kill each other within the confines of the room, as Momiji watched eagerly.

* * *

"Tell them, Rayne…or else," Akito threatened. His words ringing in her ears, she bowed her head. Akito motioned Shigure and Hatori next to him, fully enjoying Rayne's emotional pain. Shigure cast a curious glance at Rayne before sitting down, and Hatori avoided looking at anything except the walls.

"A-Akito's right," she whispered, beginning her torment, "The marks on my legs…they're mostly scars. I'll get to that, though. I was four when it happened. My father – he's gone – he was a scientist, and especially interested in the ancient legends and rituals of Europe and Asia."

She paused, and Shigure blinked. Taking a deep breath, and trying to ignore Akito's look of sadistic glee, she continued.

"He had learned of a legend – a ritual – that allowed the victim to have my power to translate languages. My father, wanting to include me in his work, decided to use me to try it out. The ritual included being stabbed with 'blessed' needles, that would supposedly have a positive effect on my nerves, heightening my sense," Rayne said, keeping her gaze down, "I've had problems with my legs ever since – however, my father was right, and it worked. It had a side effect, though."

"Each time Rayne is verbally or physically abused by anyone – usually her mother – a mark appears on her legs, as a reminder of her supposed crime," Akito continued, as it was obvious that Rayne wouldn't finish. "This side effect existed because it was meant to be a punishment for the inflictor of the pain, to be reminded of the crime he had committed. Her father changed that the part of the ritual, however, to see if he could make it work."

"My father wouldn't do it to me on purpose," she hissed in defense of her long-gone parent, "He didn't mean for it to happen."

Shigure exchanged a look with Hatori, and realized that the doctor had known what Akito was planning – and that he had come to the same conclusions that Shigure had. Rayne was in denial of her father's maliciousness, and with the trusting love of a child, refused to see that her father was wrong, and believed that it was either her fault, or that he didn't mean for it to happen the way it did – even though he had.

Akito sat back, gazing eagerly at the look of pain on Rayne's face. She remained silent, refusing to meet the gazes of either of the two men.

"Well, this certainly was an enlightening visit," he said suddenly, causing Hatori to look up in surprise. "I shall look forward to our next meeting, Rayne Helton."

"I won't," she shot back, disregarding the danger of losing her memory in her anger and sorrow. Rayne wasn't nearly as loving – or forgiving – as Tohru had been to the pain Akito had caused her, and wasn't going to remain silent. "You're an evil and cruel person, Akito. You delight in ruling the Sohmas by fear – you want them to distrust anyone outside the family, so you can have complete power over them. You want to do the same to Tohru and I – rule us by fear."

With this said, she fell silent again, and waited for Hatori to wipe her mind. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up in fear. To her surprise, her eyes met those of Hatori's, whose face mirrored her own inner pain.

He scooped her up, as Shigure made hasty apologies to Akito, apparently using her medication as an excuse. Akito, however, remained silent, shocked that a mere girl had spoken like that to him. For as a long as he could remember, everyone he met had been in fear and awe of him – and he knew from Hatori that Rayne's medication was definitely not the cause for her behavior.

Placing her gently in the wheelchair, Hatori wheeled her out of the room without another word to Akito, with Shigure quickly following.

* * *

"What happened?" Haru asked anxiously, the group meeting the trio outside. Rayne kept her face hidden in her hands, and Hatori's expression remained stony.

"Quite well, I believe," Shigure said with false cheerfulness, "Hatori didn't have to wipe her mind, so hopefully it'll all blow over."

"_What'll_ blow over?" Yuki asked suspiciously, as Haru eyed Rayne with concern.

"I'll tell you later," Hatori spoke up, "Let's go home, though."

"Whoever wants to come over the house is more than welcome!" Shigure added brightly, and Tohru nodded.

"I made plenty of soba noodles and rice balls," she told them, and Momiji cheered.

"I'd like to walk home, if someone's willing to take me," Rayne requested, and Haru nodded quickly.

"Sure, I don't mind," he agreed, and Hatori nodded.

"All right. Shigure and I will drive whoever else wants to come with us. We'll meet you there," he added quietly to Rayne, who nodded absently.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Haru asked in concern. They were halfway home, and Rayne's face was still hidden in her hands. She shook her head, and he stopped pushing and crouched beside her.

She looked at him in surprise, and he frowned inwardly at the look of pain in her eyes.

"Rayne, I don't need you to tell me what happened," he began, "But…I'm here for you. We all are. I'm sorry for whatever Akito did to you. That bastard had no right, and I wish I had been there for – " He was cut off when Rayne suddenly buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He lightly put his hand on her back, willing himself not to transform.

To his delight, he remained in human form, and held Rayne as she continued to cry out her frustration and sorrow into his jacket. After a few minutes, she leaned back, embarrassed but relieved.

"You know, with those tear tracks, you're even prettier in the moonlight," he said, only half-teasing. She looked away, and he straightened, his legs stiff but uncomplaining.

"Haru – can we go home now, please?" she whispered, and he nodded.

"Of course. I didn't plan on sleeping outside," he grinned, and resumed walking. Rayne kept her head averted.

"_Home_," she mouthed, wishing she knew the real meaning of the word.

* * *

_That was certainly one of the most painful episodes in my life, for sure. It hurts to just think about it…but then I realize that I _did_ know the meaning of home – I just didn't realize it yet. The Sohmas were teaching me, however, and I had a lot more to learn before it was all over. Akito…what a bastard. I never saw him again, except once, and that wasn't any more pleasant than the first time. To the whole family's surprise, though, he never _did_ die – he lived a long, albeit hate-filled and empty, life._


	6. New Years' Day

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thank you moon-dragon91011, WhiteStarburst, LoudMouth0920 (), Luna-Starr, and Fan 101 for your reviews! It seems to be the general consensus - you all hate Akito. Well, so do I, and I was so mad when Tohru didn't do anything to him. I guess it's how she was, but I had Rayne tear into him like I wanted Tohru to.

Please read if you review! Ideas, comments, and suggestions are welcome. Slight suggestive themes in here with HaruXRayne, so be warned! No lemon, though.

_

* * *

Hatsuharu was probably the sweetest guy I had ever met, on par with Hatori and Yuki. For me, at least. He brought me home without another word, and helped Tohru put me in bed. After Tohru helped me change into pajamas, she left me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

_

"_What a great way to spend New Years',"_ Rayne thought dismally, looking out the window, _"Alone sulking."_

She turned when she heard a knock on the door, and half-wished it was Haru. She blinked in surprise, however, when Momiji came in and slid the door shut.

"Shigure and Hatori told us what happened," he began hesitantly, "They're telling Haru now. Rayne…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Momiji," she whispered, avoiding his gaze. Momiji sat on the bed beside, and began to tell her about his mother, and Hatori's lost love.

"Why did you tell me this?" Rayne asked softly, a lump in her throat. Momiji looked at her with tear-glazed eyes.

"So you know that you're not the only one that has pain," he said, "To let you know that we'll be here to help you when the pain gets bad. That's what a family is for."

"Oh, Momiji!" Rayne broke down, and grabbed him in a tight hug. He hugged her back right before he transformed, and remained in her arms in rabbit form as her tears fell onto his coat.

* * *

"Don't go up," Yuki told Haru, as the teen jumped up from the floor. 

"Why not?"

"Because Momiji is up there with her, and I hear her crying," Shigure said, reminding them that he had extra-sensitive hearing. "They won't want to be disturbed, trust me. She needs someone to cry with, and Momiji's the best one for that right now."

Haru gritted his teeth, but sat back down, balled fists clenching his ankles.

* * *

"Rayne?" Tohru whispered the next morning, peering into the room. To her surprise, Rayne was asleep, her arm around Momiji's rabbit form so he wouldn't transform back while she was sleeping. Rayne stirred, and Tohru's eyes widened.

"Oh, Rayne, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up – I was just checking on you and…"

"Calm down, Tohru," Rayne laughed softly, and glanced down at the rabbit, "I guess I fell asleep before Momiji could leave. I was already waking up."

"Oh, good," Tohru relaxed as Rayne held the rabbit up.

"Hey, Momiji – you've got to get up before you transform," Rayne shook him gently, but he remained limp.

"I'll take 'em," Kyo said, suddenly striding in and grabbing Momiji. Just as he had gotten Momiji out, there was a "poof", and smoke filled the room. Tohru giggled, as Rayne shook her head.

"Happy New Years'," Tohru remembered, and handed Rayne a bowl. "Some soba noodles I made for you last night. You can eat them now, if you want to."

"Sounds good – I'm starving," she nodded, her appetite coming back with a vengeance.

* * *

"How're you doing?" Haru asked her, as Tohru helped her down the stairs. He caught her elbow, and she sat down on the porch ledge.

"I'm okay," she nodded.

"Shigure's in there with Hatori looking up that ritual or whatever it is," Kyo told them, nodding his head toward Shigure's study. "They think there's something more to it, but they can't remember."

"How lucky – you guys know all about curses," Rayne said dryly.

"Well, we _are_ under a curse," Yuki shrugged, "And Shigure is a novelist. He studied the many curses and similar things for years."

"Hatori said you can keep the wheelchair, so you're not stuck here all the time," Haru told, but Rayne shook her head.

"I'd much rather be stuck here than risk running into my mother," she reminded them, "Speaking of which, has anyone talked to her recently?"

"Just to say that you'll be staying here for a while," Tohru thought, "I think Shigure told her. And there's something else, but I can't remember…"

"Oh, shit," Rayne breathed, looking down the walk. Striding toward the house was her mother, looking determined as hell.

"I'll go get Shigure and Hatori!" Tohru jumped up, and ran inside the house. The remaining Sohma boys, including the recently-appeared Momiji, gathered around her protectively. Rayne leaned back, Haru's arm around her shoulders.

"Hi, mom," she said weakly, and her mother stopped several feet from her. She looked from Rayne to Kyo, to Yuki, to Haru, to Momiji, and back to Rayne.

"So, this is where you've been sleeping around, has it?" her mother asked nastily, and looked at Haru in particular, "I do hope my daughter's been to your satisfaction, Mr. Sohma."

Haru began to jump up, but Rayne held him back, while Yuki subdued quick-tempered Kyo.

"I take it this is Mrs. Helton that we have the pleasure to entertain," Shigure said primly, Hatori and Tohru behind him.

"That's right," she nodded sharply, "I've come to take my daughter back. And if not, to receive payment of the services she has rendered, I'm sure."

Rayne flushed a deep red, but Shigure stepped in smoothly.

"I assure you, your daughter is of the highest class, and has aided us greatly in her cooking and company," he told Mrs. Helton. Rayne stared at him for the blatant lie – she couldn't cook to save her life, and her mother said so, sniffing.

"Even so, it isn't proper for her to stay at a house full of men – even _with_ another female," she continued, "No offense, Mr. Sohma."

"Oh, none taken," he said cheerily, "But I'm afraid that we can't let Rayne leave. You see, Dr. Sohma has just told me that she shouldn't be allowed to move more than a few feet at a time, due to her injuries."

"And if anyone should be demanded payment, it's us," Hatori added suddenly, "For medication, food, and lodging, you see."

Mrs. Helton stared at the group furiously, before turning back to Rayne again.

"Rayne, you get off your ass right now and come with me," she snapped.

"I can't, mom," Rayne replied, trying to stay calm, "I can't move my legs. So, can you just go away? I'm fine with the Sohmas – they've been taking good care of me."

"I would say it's the other way around," she sneered, before spinning around and beginning to stalk down the road. She stopped suddenly when a glop of mud hit her squarely on the back of the neck.

Looking around, the group saw Kyo sitting on the roof and cheering, another missile ready and waiting. Without another word, Mrs. Helton took off.

* * *

"Bitch," Haru muttered, as Rayne sighed. Kyo slid down, fully expecting another lecture from Shigure – or Hatori – or both, but to his surprise they started laughing.

"Um…did you guys take some of Hatori's meds, or what?" Kyo asked, as the teens stared at the two adults in amazement.

"Ah..that was priceless," Shigure said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, "I will never forget that image."

"I won't either," Hatori agreed, calming down. Glancing at the nervous teenagers, he shook his head, resuming his usual manner. "Kyo, I hope you understand that you're not supposed to throw things at strangers."

"Yeah, kinda," he muttered, staring at the ground. He looked up when no further comment was made, and the two adults strode off.

"That was…bizarre," Yuki commented, and they nodded feverishly.

"Can you imagine if Ayame had been here?" Momiji grinned, "I can only picture what he would have done."

"Can we go for a walk, Haru?" Rayne asked quietly, as the others began to crack up again.

"Sure," he nodded, and helped her to the wheelchair.

"Where're you two heading off to?" Kyo asked, noticing them sneaking off.

"For some fresh air," Rayne replied, "We'll be back soon."

"We'll tell Shigure for you," Yuki offered, and Haru cast a grateful glance at his friend.

* * *

"So, what's up?" he asked, as he pushed her down a forest path.

"I just wanted some quiet, that's all," Rayne shrugged, "Hey, isn't there a pond nearby?"

"Yeah," Haru nodded, "But I can't get the chair though the forest. There isn't a path directly to, unfortunately."

"Oh," she fell silent, and Haru formed a plan with sudden determination.

"I'll carry you again," he announced, stopping his stride.

"Um…Haru? Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, glancing at him as he prepared to pick her up. "What if you transform?"

"I won't. And besides, you could just ride me back," he said confidently, and Rayne giggled. Realizing what he had said, he flushed slightly, but swung her up. She grabbed his neck loosely, and then tightened her grip as he strode through the forest.

* * *

"Well, here it is," he announced, stopping at the bank. "It's not anywhere as big as the one in the hot springs, but it's still nice to look at."

"It's beautiful," Rayne sighed, gazing at the shining waters. Haru murmured his agreement, his gaze staring at something other than the water. After a few moments, Rayne shifted in his arms.

"Can you let me lean on you?" she asked, "I'd like to stand for a few minutes, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Haru shook his head, and slid his arms out from underneath her body. Her arms still around his neck, Rayne leaned her head on his chest as she continued to look at the water.

Suddenly, Rayne's legs gave out, and she fell forward onto Haru. He landed heavily on his back, and she ended up squarely on top of him. Wincing, they waited for the transformation.

Rayne opened her eyes in surprise when she still felt Haru's human form beneath her, and looked at him, his eyes mirroring her own confusion.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to complain about not being a cow," he said dimly after a few more moments passed. She blinked in sudden realization where she was laying, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she mumbled, rolling off him onto her back. Haru felt a sense of loss when he felt her warmth leave him, and decided to take a risk. As she lay on her back, waiting for him to help her up, he rolled onto his side.

Gazing at her, he traced her jawbone with a finger, propping himself up with his other arm.

"Hatsuharu…" she whispered, in excitement and nervousness. Leaning up slightly, she placed her hand just below his shoulder.

Feeling the pull of her weight on him, Haru quickly bent down, meeting her lips with his. Rayne froze in surprise, and then kissed him back slightly.

He responded hungrily, forcing her head back to the ground. His body was almost completely covering hers when he came to his senses, and pulled back abruptly.

"Rayne…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he began thickly, and trailed off when he saw her expression. Instead of one of disgust, or fear, as he had expected, her eyes were glassy, and she was panting heavily with excitement.

He avoided looking at her heaving chest, and placed a hand behind her back, helping her up.

"Haru…" she murmured, "That…you…"

"We better get going," he interrupted, suddenly uncomfortable. _"That wasn't what I was planning on doing if I was ever able to touch a girl!"_ he yelled mentally at himself, _"Well, not the _first_ thing, anyway!"_

"_I can't believe he kissed me…"_ Rayne thought, still aware of the feeling of Hatsuharu against her. In her memory, their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. _"For a first kiss, that was a doozy,"_ she added, and settled herself when he placed her in the wheelchair.

* * *

"It's getting dark," Haru said, as they started off, "Shigure and the others will probably be wondering where we are. If we're lucky, they didn't send Momiji to find us."

"Hey, guys!" Momiji called, running down the path. Haru groaned, and Rayne giggled at his expression.

"Hi, Momiji," she greeted him, as he walked beside her, slightly out of breath.

"Shigure and Hatori sent me to find you," he told them unnecessarily, "Did you show her the lake, Haru?"

"Yeah," he nodded abruptly, but didn't say anything else. Momiji cast curious glances at the pair, and shrugged. "Did you like it?"

"It was amazing," Rayne nodded, "The ocean seems to big to me. I like smaller ponds and lakes, for some reason."

* * *

_Wow! I wonder what got into Hatsuharu…and into me as well. I wonder what's coming next. I'm learning to love the Sohmas, thought not all of the same as some._


	7. Valentine's Day

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Aki-Shi-Kitsune's: AAAHHH! (runs from evil cheese) I updated, I updated - finally - ! Let me live! Thanks moon-dragon91011,Fan 101, and Aki-Shi-Kitsune's for reviewing - sorry for the wait in update. But here it is! Mostly humor, and a bit of touchy-feely stuff.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, criticism, and suggestions are welcome. No flames.

_

* * *

A few more days at the Sohmas passed, and I had finally met Kagura. Sheseemed nice – jealous of Tohru, and possessive as heck over Kyo, but nice enough. A little too hyper for me, though. Talk about your split-personalities! Whew. Anyways, the group was going to some hot springs for Valentine's Day, but Hatori thought it would be too much for me to be moved so far. So I got stuck at home with Ritsu, while everyone else left. I always hated this day anyway.

* * *

_

"Do you need anything?" Ritsu asked her quietly, as the two sat in silence outdoors. Rayne was in her wheelchair, and Ritsu had brought a lawn chair out for himself.

"No, thanks," she shook her head, and he frowned at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?" Rayne asked in confusion. Although the Sohma had gotten better, he still had spurts where all he did was apologize, much to the exasperation of the others.

"I shouldn't have spoken – I see that you were in deep thought and didn't want to be interrupted – how can I ever make it up to you?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on!" Rayne protested, cutting his apologies and bowing off. "You didn't do _anything_, Ritsu! You don't have to apologize. I guess I'm just kind of depressed, that's all."

"Because everyone left for the springs?" he guessed accurately. She sighed, and nodded.

"I guess it's selfish – I mean, you guys have already done so much for me," she shrugged, "But I just grew used to having them all around, I suppose…Ritsu, where're you going?"

"I'll be back in a minute!" he called, scampering back inside. Rayne sat, perplexed, as she waited for him to return. When he finally did, he was empty-handed, but grinning.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he began to bring her back inside.

"There's something I want to show you," he insisted, "They made me promise to wait."

"_They_? Who's 'they,' Ritsu?" Rayne protested, but he eagerly ignored her and brought her over to the television. After he positioned her on a floor cushion, he slid a tape into the VCR player, and sat down next to her.

Rayne looked at him curiously, and then snapped her attention back to the television as she heard Hatori's voice.

* * *

"I'm sorry that you aren't able to come to the springs with us, Rayne, but it won't be any good for your health, I'm afraid," he began, and then turned around to glare at Momiji, who was dancing in the background.

"So we made this tape for you to watch with Ritsu after we're gone!" Tohru continued, and waved into the camera. "Hi, Ritsu!"

"This is ridiculous – Hatori, they're destroying my home again!" Shigure's voice floated in the background, and the Sohma doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oh, for crying out…all right, fine. Tohru, take over," he ordered, and she sat down as he strode away.

"Well…um…"

"Oh, just get it over with already!" Kyo snapped, coming into focus. "It's not that hard!"

"Be quiet, Kyo," Yuki ordered, frowning at the cat.

"Guys…" Tohru protested, and sighed. "Well, we just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day, and I hope you have a good time with Ritsu!"

"Momiji…Momiji…" the mentioned singer hummed behind her, causing Kyo to tackle him out of the camera's focus.

"Can I put this down, now?" Haru's voice demanded, and Tohru blinked in surprise.

"Oh, let me take it!" she insisted. A wrestle for camera control ensued, where the picture wildly jumped all over the room, and ended up sideways on the floor.

"That's mine, you know," Hatori's voice said grimly, and they heard Tohru squeak. The picture began to move again, and they heard Shigure sigh.

"I have to do everything…" he muttered, and several clicks were heard. "There, much better!" he said happily into the camera, "I just placed it on the stand, so you know."

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" Haru yelled, and Shigure rushed from the room.

"Hi, Rayne and Ritsu!" Momiji waved into the camera, still trying to avoid Kyo's lunges. "Happy- whoops!" he grinned and ran again, followed by a fuming Kyo.

"Hey, guys," Haru mumbled into the camera, staring at the ground. "I hope you're having a good time, Rayne. You too, Ritsu. Don't break anything, though. We'll be back in a day or so, so don't worry 'bout it."

"Don't wreck anymore of my house!" Shigure ordered, interrupting Haru. "I've had enough of this! Yuki, get Kyo and Momiji out of the house before it collapses on our heads!"

"All right," Yuki nodded, and strode past the camera's range of view. After several moments, he walked back the opposite direction, dragging Kyo and Momiji, with Tohru following.

"Don't forget to take your medicine," Hatori said calmly, "I advise ordering out – I believe someone just damaged the stove. Shigure, put a warning sign on it, will you?"

"I will!" a well-known voice called, and Hatori sighed irritably.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" he demanded, "You were supposed to meet us there, and –"

"Yes, I know, but Tohru told me of this wonderful idea to videotape a message for Rayne and Ritsu!" Ayame protested breezily, and stuck his smiling face into the focus. "Hello, you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and have fun!"

"_Ayame!_"

"Got to run! Enjoy having the house nice and quiet!" he called, the last words spilling together as he dashed away, stalked by a rather pissed-off Hatsuharu.

"I think it best I stop this before it gets broken, and we have to try this again," Hatori muttered calmly, and gave the camera one last direct stare. "Do what we told you, and we'll be back tomorrow. Happy Valentine's Day, I suppose."

"Oh, that was enthusiastic," Shigure commented, as Hatori began to shut it down.

"Why don't you let me say it?" Ayame asked excitedly. Whatever he began to say next was cut off, as Hatori stopped the camera, with a look of suffering on his face.

* * *

"Did you like it?" Ritsu asked, and looked at Rayne's face. She blinked several times, and suddenly burst out laughing.

"That…that was so ridiculous!" she choked out, "That was so like you guys! I'm going to keep this for the rest of my life!"

"So…you liked it?"

"_Liked_ it? It's the best thing anyone's ever given me!" she laughed, and hugged Ritsu tightly. She stopped laughing abruptly as he popped, and a monkey sat on her shoulder.

"Oops," she blinked.

"It's okay," he assured her, "I'll go wait to pop back, that's all."

Rayne watched the little monkey gather its clothes up and race upstairs, and then turned to the TV. Shifting around with her arms, she managed to get the tape out of the VCR, and turn the television off.

Looking at the tape, she shook her head.

"It really is the best thing…" she murmured, and then looked around. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. "I could've sworn I heard something…geez, that medicine Hatori's giving me must really be getting to me."

"All done!" Ritsu called, transformed back and returning to the room fully dressed. "What's the matter?" he asked, seeing her face.

"I thought I heard something, but I guess my mind's just playing tricks on me," she laughed, a little self-consciously, but Ritsu looked around seriously.

"So it wasn't just me," he said, almost to himself, and quickly strode out of the room. Rayne was forced to wait until the Sohma came back, looking more than a little amused.

"What's so funny, Ritsu?" she asked curiously, trying to see what was behind him. She gasped when a sour-looking Hatsuharu appeared, holding something behind his back.

"_He only looks like that when he's embarrassed,"_ Ritsu grinned to himself, and slunk into the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise, "I thought you all went to the hot springs."

"Yeah, we did," he said brusquely. "But it was boring there, and Momiji was driving me nuts, so I came back. I got these along the way – well, Tohru helped me," he admitted, and handed her several flowers in full-bloom.

"Haru…" Rayne took a deep breath, putting her face into them. He watched her cautiously, shifting from one foot to another.

"They were growing at the hot springs," he explained, "Tohru thought you might like them."

"I _love_ them!" she exclaimed, smiling at him. "First that crazy tape of yours, and now this? I've never had a Valentine's Day like this before."

"Well, usually I'm stuck at the main house by myself," Haru shrugged, sitting down next to her casually, "I figured here's as good a place as any. Quieter, at least."

"Yeah," Rayne agreed, trying to figure out what was going on in the teenager's mind.

"What?" he asked, seeing her watching him.

"Nothing."

"Rayne…well, I came back to see you, too," he said, "I figured it must be pretty boring around here, with just Ritsu for company."

"Ritsu's fun to have around," Rayne told him. "But I'm glad you came," she admitted after a long pause. Haru looked away, feeling his face warming, and Rayne remained silent.

"Well, happy Valentine's Day, anyway," he said, and suddenly leaned in closer. Giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, he stood up and rushed out of the room.

Rayne remained still for a moment, and then a smile spread across her features.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Ritsu announced that evening, "I ordered out, like Hatori suggested."

"Mmm…looks delicious," Rayne grinned, and began to eat without delay. Haru, still sullen, also began to eat, while Ritsu grinned to himself.

"So, when are they planning on returning, Haru?" Ritsu asked a few minutes later.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I guess," he shrugged, "I dunno."

"I was just asking," Ritsu retorted, gathering the leftovers. "I'll put these in the refrigerator, so we can eat them later."

"Haru, can you help me upstairs?" Rayne asked, glancing at the clock, "It's pretty late, and I need to take my stuff. It makes me drowsy, so I need to change into my pajamas first."

"All right," Haru nodded, and easily picked her up. Knowing he wouldn't transform for some reason, he had no qualms about how close he held her against him.

"Um…don't take this the wrong way, but are you gonna need any help?" he asked, placing her on the bed. Rayne looked at him in surprise, and then paused in thought for a few moments.

"You can hand me that nightgown," she asked, "I think I can manage myself, though. Thanks, Haru."

"Good night," he said, and kissed her again before he left the room. Rayne took this one in stride, and began the struggle to get into her pajamas. She had worn a dress, so it was easier for her to change without Tohru's help, but she didn't want to repeat the experience once she was done.

* * *

"You like her, don't you, Hatsuharu?" Ritsu asked him, as they began to go upstairs for bed.

"Why?"

"I noticed in the way you look at her," he said calmly, "You seem to care deeply for her."

"She's okay," Haru shrugged, but avoided looking at the sharp-eyed cousin. Ritsu nodded knowingly, and left him alone.

* * *

"Mmm…" Rayne stretched sleepily, having woken from another nightmare-free sleep. Looking out the window next to her bed, she realized that the sun had just risen, and she fidgeted impatiently for someone to help her out.

Sighing, she quickly changed from her nightgown to a pale-green shirt, and a black skirt with a gray belt and trim, and though longingly of her pants.

"I can't wait until Tohru comes back," Rayne sighed, shimmying around as she dressed. She liked dresses fine, but preferred just pants and a shirt.

"Need any help?" Ritsu asked, popping his head in.

"No, I'm dressed," she shook her head, "I'd like to go downstairs, though."

"I'll call Haru, since he doesn't pop around you," Ritsu nodded, and disappeared. After a few moments, a sleepy-looking Haru appeared, and blinked uncomprehendingly at her.

"Did Ritsu wake you up?" Rayne realized, suppressing a laugh at Haru's expression. "I'm sorry, Haru."

"No problem," he mumbled. She slid into his arms easily, and held on as he made his way down the stairs.

"Hatori called," Ritsu told them after breakfast, "They're on their way back. They should be back before dinner, if Kyo's threats in the background were anything to go by."

"Huh?"

"He was shouting about that he was starving, and the stove had better be fixed, or else he was going to do something – Hatori hung up before I could hear what he said," Ritsu said, and Rayne giggled.

"What?" Haru asked.

"I'm just surprised you haven't all killed each other by now, that's all," she grinned, "You guys always seem to be fighting with someone."

"Yeah, that's how we are," Haru shrugged, "Do you want to go outside today?"

"No, Shigure told me I could use his study to read," Rayne shook her head, "I haven't read any good books in a while, since all my stuff's still..."

"_At her mother's,"_ Haru realized, mentally finishing her sentence. "Well, come on," he said, picking her up, "I'll take you there now, since I've got some stuff to take care of today."

"Thanks, Haru," Rayne nodded, and Ritsu quietly began to clear the table.

* * *

_Well, now I get to face my mother – on Valentine's Day, no less. Happy me. At least I've got Hatsuharu coming with me. To be honest, I'd be too scared to go any other way. I guess I sound like a wimp…but you're still reading, right? I guess I'm doing something right! Well, here we go – brace yourselves.

* * *

_Next chapter: They encounter Rayne's mother! AAAAHHH! Please review! 


	8. Breakdown

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Warning: Some rougher language and scenes ahead, just so ya know.

DancinStarlight; moon-dragon91011; ultimadragoon3000: Thanks for your reviews! It was so nice...no one's reviewed anything for so long, except moon-dragon91011, who's kept my spirits alive! I hope you like it!

Well, we meet again, Luke Skywalker...oh, sorry, wrong story! Her mother appears again, we meet her brother for the first time, and I hope my "twist" isn't too cliche. I don't think it is, because I didn't see it coming until I saw it on the screen! Hope you enjoy it!

Please review if you read. Comments, helpful criticism, ideas, and suggestions are welcome. No flames..

_

* * *

Going to my mother's house was the last thing I expected to do – on any__ day, much less on Valentine's Day. Oh my – well, I won't spoil any of the gory little details for you, I suppose. Just read on, and you'll see what I mean.

* * *

_any 

"Hatsuharu…I don't think this is a good idea," Rayne said nervously, as he pushed her up the walk, a bag sitting on her lap. "Shouldn't we wait for Hatori or Shigure?"

"Might as well get it over with," he said shortly, but was beginning to regret his decision. It had been a spur-of-the-moment idea, and Haru wasn't so sure he could pull it off.

"I guess…" she sighed, and shrank into her chair. Haru braced himself as he rang the bell, and snuck a quick glance at Rayne. She had turned pale, and looked anything but happy.

"Oh, it's you, sis!" her younger brother, Leo, greeted her with a grin. Rayne tousled his hair – she had a fine relationship with her brother, it was her mom that was the problem.

"Hey, kid. This is Hatsuharu, a friend of mine," she explained, as she was wheeled into the house, "Is mom home?"

"No, she went out," Leo said, and Rayne frowned.

"And left you alone?" she asked, regarding her eleven year-old brother.

"I'm old enough!" he said defensively, "And she's always home by dark."

"Hrm," Rayne snorted, and then looked around. "Hey, can you help me out? I came to pick up some of my stuff. Where is it?"

"In there," Leo pointed to the closet. Haru, opening the door, found a stack of boxes.

"All of it?" Rayne asked in despair, and he nodded.

"Yep."

"Damn," Haru muttered, "It'll take forever to go through these. None of 'em are marked, and I can't carry all these."

"I don't expect you to," Rayne interrupted quickly, "Haru, why don't you go and wait for the others to come back, and then pick me up? Leo and I can go through the boxes easily enough, right kid?"

"Yeah!" he cheered, but Haru looked sullen.

"I'll be fine – Leo's a good helper," Rayne said, exchanging a stubborn glance with the Sohma. "And there's a phone, okay?"

"I guess," he nodded reluctantly, and stalked out the door.

"Okay – do you have any idea what's in what, Leo?" Rayne asked suddenly, as she propelled herself closer to the closer.

"Kinda," he shrugged, and dragged out the first box, "Yeah! This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

"Whew – I think that's all I need," Rayne heaved a sigh almost two hours later, after she and Leo had unpacked, sorted through, and repacked all the boxes. Glancing in despair at the remainder of her stuff, she groaned. "I wish I could take it all, but that's asking too much of the Sohmas…"

"Mom!" Leo called, running to the door. Her mother swept in, followed by a taller man. Rayne shifted around, and almost fainted when she saw who the man was.

"_D-Dad_?" she whispered, and glanced at Leo. Obviously, he had been too young when their father left to remember him at all.

"Rayne?" her mother paused for a moment, and then looked at Leo. "Leo, hun, can you go to your room for a while? I'm sure there's homework you forgot to do, isn't there?"

"Aww…can Adrian help me?" he asked, pouting. Her father had seen her by that time, and shook his head slowly.

"Sorry, you're on your own tonight," her mother shoved him gently down the hall. Still complaining, the boy rushed into his room, leaving the three others alone.

"Rayne…" her father took a step toward her, but she pushed the chair back.

"Don't come near me," she whispered, clutching her stuffed bag to her chest. _"Haru, please come soon! I need someone!"_

"Is this what happened to you?" he persisted, but Rayne's mother, Carla, held him back.

"You didn't do this, Aaron," she assured him, and turned on Rayne. "What are you doing in this? How did you get here?"

"I'm taking some of my stuff with me," Rayne said defensively, not taking her eyes off her father. "What is _he_ doing here?" she demanded.

"That's none of your concern."

"None of my _concern_?" she repeated, raising her voice, "He's my _father_! The person that did _this_ to me!" Finished, Rayne lifted her skirt slightly to reveal the many puncture scars. Her father winced, but his eyes still met hers.

"Tell me it wasn't worth it," he began, "Tell me you don't appreciate having your gifts. You like them, isn't that right?"

"No!" Rayne shook her head vigorously, close to tears. "No, I don't like them! How can you ask that, after what you did to me? Your own daughter!"

"This is unseemly," Clara began sharply, but Rayne ignored her.

"_Unseemly_? How could you let him do this to your child?" she persisted, her voice almost at a shriek. "That bastard mutilated me! He experimented with me, and then ran off!"

"_Enough_!" Aaron said darkly, and strode forward. He grasped Rayne by the wrist, and pulled her up out of the chair. The bag dropped to the floor, and she whimpered in pain, her resolve quickly fading in the face of her oldest nightmare.

"I'll let you two sort this out," Clara said calmly, and headed toward the kitchen. Rayne looked after her desperately, almost wishing she would stay.

"You little ungrateful bitch," he growled, and tossed her to the ground. "After what I did for you –"

"For yourself!" Rayne spat back, "For yourself you did it! For your own damn pride and ego!"

"Watch your mouth," he threatened her, "What do you think you're doing, speaking to me that way? And moving out!"

"I'm moving out because I hate it here," she informed him as calmly as she could, from her defenseless position on the floor, "I hate her, and I hate you. I always have – I just never realized it until someone opened my eyes to the truth."

"The _truth_?" he laughed, "The truth is, sweetie, is that the only thing you were good for was experimenting with! Nothing else."

Rayne paled even more at this stinging blow, but didn't say anything else.

"You're going to move back in with your mother and I, and you're going to drop this little victim act," he whispered harshly, bending down so his mouth was by her ear, "And you're going to do it now."

With the last word, he yanked her up by the shoulder, and she let out a cry of pain as he arm felt like it was on fire. She grabbed onto a small end table nearby for support, but her legs predictably collapsed underneath her, and the table came crashing down as well.

"Rayne!" Haru yelled, as he burst into the room. She couldn't respond, as her father still held her painfully by the same shoulder, and tears ran down her face.

"Get your hands off my patient," a voice said from behind Haru, and Rayne realized that it was Hatori. The tall doctor strode in, and his good eye flashed darkly at seeing the scene in front of him.

"Let her go," Shigure repeated, and held Haru's arm to keep him from attacking the man.

"She's my daughter – you have no right to tell me what to do with her," Aaron growled, and gave another tug on Rayne. Her knees pressed together for support, and she whimpered at the pain.

Hatori's eyes narrowed, and he suddenly moved forward faster than she thought a person could move. With a quick hit, Hatori landed an uppercut on Aaron's jaw. The man stumbled back, and Hatori caught Rayne as she fell.

She went limp in his arms, and the two Sohma adults exchanged a glance. Clara suddenly came in, and gasped.

"How dare you!" she began, "You have no right to break in, and assault my husband! I'll have the police on you!"

"Go ahead and try," Shigure said cheerfully, and Haru waved the cut phone line at her with an evil smirk. She backed up, her eyes focusing on her now-stirring husband.

"Mom, what's going on?" Leo called, and stopped in the archway as he saw the scene. "Haru?" he blinked, recognizing the boy, "Mom, who're these people? What happened to Rayne? And Aaron? Mom!"

"Be quiet," she said sharply, "Go back to your room – I'll explain later."

Rayne winced in her sleep, and Hatori held her closer. To his surprise, there was no transformation. Holding her tightly, he began to back up toward the door, but Aaron suddenly lunged at him.

Hatori was forced to drop Rayne to defend himself from the bulk of the older man, and fell underneath him with a slam.

"Hatori!" Haru stepped forward, but Shigure grabbed him.

"Take Rayne and get in the car," he ordered, heading toward the spot where both men were now rolling on the floor. "I'll take care of this."

Haru rushed toward the unconscious girl, and swept her up. Running out the door, he sighed in relief as he heard Shigure and Hatori's footsteps behind him moments later.

* * *

"I've never seen a fight broken up so fast. What'd you do?" he asked curiously, as he started the car. Hatori held Rayne in his lap, and Shigure grinned.

"Oh, I learned a thing or two in college," he said proudly, and swung her bag. "I managed to grab this as well." Finished, he turned around in his seat to glance at Rayne. Hatori was doing the best he could to examine her in the backseat, and was holding her right arm with a frown.

"Broken?"

"Dislocated, I think," he told them, "I can't be sure until I have more room. But she's got some blood on her head – probably was thrown out of the chair and hit her head. Might be some broken bones in her wrist where he grabbed her as well."

"Bastard," Haru muttered, and then swerved sharply to avoid the oncoming car.

"I think I better drive now," Shigure said primly, after they had caught their breath. Grumbling, Haru switched seats with Shigure, and they fell silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Kyo demanded, as Hatori carried her into the house.

"Tohru, can you please get some hot water and towels for me?" Hatori asked calmly, ignoring the others, "And Ritsu – some bandages will be necessary."

"Of course!" Tohru nodded, and the two ran off.

"Hatori, what happened to your eye?" Ayame asked in shock, seeing the black eye.

"Just a punch," Shigure reassured them, "He's fine. Where are the others?"

"I sent Yuki and Momiji to pick up some dinner," Ayame told them, "I assumed it was necessary, since the stove is still broken. What happened to Rayne?"

"I'll tell you later," Hatori said sharply, carrying her upstairs. Haru slumped onto the floor, and the two remaining Sohmas looked at him curiously.

"I shouldn't have left," Haru mumbled, and Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Don't get all pity-party on us," he warned his cousin, and Haru glared back. In an instant, the two were trying to kill each other again, and Ayame sighed as they crashed through a wall into the yard.

"At least they're occupied," he murmured thoughtfully, "I almost believe Kyo did that on purpose…"

* * *

"Tohru, soak the towels in the hot water," Hatori ordered, and turned to Ritsu and Shigure. "Thank you for the bandages, Ritsu. Can you and Shigure please leave now – I'll call if I need any help."

"Of course!" Ritsu nodded, and obediently left. Shigure stayed a moment longer, but then reluctantly exited the room.

"What are you doing, Hatori?" Tohru asked, and he replied without looking up.

"I need to undress her to see what other injuries she may have," he told her, "You can get a nightgown, if you will, for when I'm finished."

Tohru nodded, and returned moments later with the gown. Haru had finished his examination, and looked grim.

"Get Shigure for me," he ordered, "I'll dress her while you're gone."

"All right," Tohru cast a fearful glance at Rayne, and then rushed down the stairs. Hatori gently dressed Rayne in the nightgown, and noticed with approval that it was sleeveless.

"_Good girl, Tohru,"_ he silently praised her, and then looked up as Shigure entered.

"Tohru said you needed me?" he asked, as Tohru left them alone. Hatori nodded silently, and lifted Rayne up slightly.

"I need you to support her from behind while I reconnect her shoulder," he informed the other adult, "She'll probably wake up when I do it."

"Sure," Shigure nodded, and sat down behind Rayne on the bed. He sat so his legs went to the side, and her back was against his chest. Shigure held her firmly by the waist and collarbone, and noticed the limply-hanging arm. "Is it bad?"

"Simply dislocated – easily fixed," Hatori answered shortly, and gritted his teeth as he grasped her just above the shoulder with one hand, and just below with the other.

With a swift twist, Hatori pushed the bones back together, and Rayne woke with a shriek from the sudden pain.

"Calm down…it's just Hatori," Shigure said soothingly, "Nothing to be frightened of…it's done now."

* * *

"What was that?" Yuki blinked, and the group looked at the ceiling as they heard the shriek.

"I think Hatori reconnected her arm," Ritsu offered, and Tohru nodded.

"Damn it…" Haru muttered, clenching his fist.

* * *

"Just as I suspected, the bones in your left wrist were broken," Hatori told Rayne, as she leaned against Shigure, who held her comfortingly.

"I know," she said quietly, and avoided his gaze.

"It's not your fault," Hatori told her suddenly, leaving her wrist for the moment and turning his attention to the blow to her head, "You couldn't have done anything to stop him, and it wasn't foolish for going to the house. Rash, yes, but not foolish. You had no way of knowing that he was back."

Rayne remained silent as Hatori bent her head forward to clean the wound with one of the towels Tohru had brought up, and Shigure sighed.

"She'll call the police eventually," Shigure said, as Hatori sat back, satisfied that the wound wasn't in need of further examination besides a bandage.

"I know," he said shortly, "But they won't have anything on us. We were acting in her best interest, and one look at her will convince them."

"They can claim we did it," Shigure pointed out.

"Her brother," Hatori replied, "He saw. Rayne, would he take your side in this?"

"I…I don't know," she shook her head, and then winced, "Maybe? But I don't know."

"Hm," Hatori's face remained grim as he lifted up her limp wrist gently, and began to wrap a bandage around it. "The break isn't serious enough for a cast," he explained, "Just a tight bandage to keep it in place to heal, and no movement for a while, and it'll be fine again."

"Thank you," she said suddenly, looking down at her lap, "There's no reason for you to have done this – to risk the law and injuries for me."

"Nonsense," Shigure shook his head firmly, his expression growing serious, "You're like family now, Rayne. None of us are going to let anything happen to you."

Rayne waited in silence until Hatori was done bandaging her wrist, and then suddenly threw herself into his arms. As she buried her face into his chest, he heard a faint "thank you", and attempted to regain his composure as Shigure quickly received the same tight embrace.

"Take this with some water, and I'll send some food up for you later," Hatori told her, handing her a pill and a glass. "This will help you sleep – without dreams," he added, seeing her face, "Don't worry."

Shigure climbed off the mattress, and helped Rayne settle herself before following Hatori out of the room.

* * *

"It's imperative we find out two things quickly," Hatori said under his breath, stopping Shigure in the hallway.

"What?" he asked, in the same tone.

"Why she was in the woods that day – and why we were just able to touch her without transforming," Hatori told him grimly.

* * *

_Did _anyone_ see that coming? If so, I wish they had warned me. While I was passed out, thanks to Hatori's meds, he and Shigure got right to work on figuring out what was going on with me. I would have helped – but I didn't know either. I guess it's up to my parents on what happens legally. I'm not looking forward to that, either.

* * *

_This is still HaruXOC, don't worry! I just love Hatori and Shigure...I had to put 'em in there somewhere! Please review! 


	9. To Safety and Back

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Fan 101; moon-dragon91011; WhiteStarburst: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Some violence in this one, so shield your delicate eyes - those who have any.

Please review if you read. Comments, helpful criticism, ideas, and suggestions are welcome.

_

* * *

Not much to tell you guys at this point. I slept through the night, and when I woke up the next morning, Tohru had unpacked my stuff for me and was waiting with breakfast. Apparently, Hatori and Shigure were locked up in Shigure's study doing whatever.

* * *

_

"Hm…" Hatori muttered, skimming a book as Shigure searched the internet.

"Hm, what?" Shigure asked, looking up from the computer.

"Hm, as in I'm not sure if I found anything or not," Hatori retorted touchily. Shigure fell silent, and then blinked.

"Hey, Hatori, this might help us out. It says here that this ritual-thing Rayne had done to her, that it can take years for the damage to take its full effect. Maybe that's why her legs became paralyzed so quickly."

"Possibly," Hatori nodded, and then looked up again, "Wait, didn't Rayne say something about 'blessed needles'?"

"I believe so," Shigure nodded, "Why?"

"Because there's something about them in here," Hatori showed him briefly, and Shigure tapped his finger impatiently as Hatori told him what it said. "This author claims that the needles can work fine on their own, but they supposedly reach their full potency when dipped in the blood of sacrificial animals."

"_What_?" Shigure demanded, slightly green. Suddenly, he paused as a thought occurred to him. "Hatori, why are we the only ones doing this, anyway? It'd go a lot faster if Aya or Yuki helped us."

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it, you're the only other adult in this family capable of serious research for this," Hatori muttered, and Shigure beamed at him.

"Well then!" he nodded, and returned to his computer before Hatori continued to talk.

"Perhaps, this infusion of animal blood into her veins, combined with the magic and trauma…"

"What? Hatori!" Shigure said impatiently, and Hatori waved at him to be quiet for a moment while he thought. After a few minutes silence, he spoke again.

"Maybe this caused her to slowly become immune to the curse," Hatori continued slowly, "At least, with people who she trusts, or cares for, maybe. It would explain why Hatsuharu stopped transforming around her, and why we didn't either."

"That's a good idea," Shigure nodded thoughtfully, "And probable as well – considering the situation we're dealing with, I mean."

* * *

"Thank you, Tohru," Rayne said gratefully, as the other girl brought in the freshly-washed clothes into the room.

"I figured after being crammed in that bag they needed a good washing," Tohru said cheerfully, and smiled brightly at Rayne. "It's a lot colder out today, so I'll help you get some pants on, okay?"

"Sounds great," Rayne nodded, and obediently moved around as Tohru helped her. Within a few minutes, since the girls had gotten the hang of dressing like that, Rayne was wearing boots, dark jeans, and a cranberry-colored turtleneck. Rayne carefully moved her left arm back in the sling, and her right arm was still sore.

"Want to go downstairs?" Tohru asked, and Rayne hesitated. She was unsure whether she wanted to face anyone, but Tohru's next words quickly decided it. "I'm going out with Uo and Hana, and Ayame and Ritsu went home last night. I think Yuki and Kyo were going to take Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji to a movie – if they don't kill each other."

"What about Haru and Hatori?"

"Haru's still here – he's really worried, Rayne," Tohru told her, frowning for a minute, "And Hatori and Shigure have been cooped up in the study ever since dawn."

"I guess," Rayne nodded, and looked around, "I need some fresh air, anyway."

"All right," Tohru smiled again, and turned around, "I'll get Haru. Just a sec!"

Rayne continued to look out her window, and gloomily thought the dark overcast skies matched her mood perfectly. Shifting her head, Rayne examined the room with a fresh eye. The carpet, a cream-color, offset the pale tan-tinted walls. Rayne's bed was in the corner opposite the door, and a dresser was across from the foot of the bed. Rayne noticed for the first time that a desk was against the wall near the door was, complete with a lamp and rolling chair.

"_I guess I never noticed it because I never use,"_ she mused, and then was shaken out of her reverie when Haru slid the door open.

"Rayne, are you feeling all right?" he asked quickly, striding to the bed in a few steps. She looked up at him in surprise, and then nodded silently.

"I'm glad," he said, and suddenly crouched down to hold her against him. Rayne instinctively stiffened for a second, and then relaxed into his chest. Wrapping her good arm around his shoulders, she hugged him gently before releasing him. She was amazed to see his eyes filled with tears, and her face mirrored her dismay.

"Hatsuharu, what's the matter?" she asked, "I'm fine, Haru!"

"I'm sorry," he shook his head stubbornly, turning it so she couldn't see his face, "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Haru, I'm sure Hatori told you what he told me," she began, "It wasn't anyone's fault – at least, not ours. Please don't feel bad, Haru. I'm the one who made you go in the first place, anyway."

He turned back to face her, and his eyes narrowed in thought. After a moment's silence, he nodded, stood up to pick her up.

* * *

"Mm…this feels nice," Rayne grinned, lifting her face to catch the breeze. "It's a lot hotter in that house than I thought."

"Yeah," Haru agreed, swinging his legs. The teens were seated on the porch, with Rayne in-between Tohru and Haru.

"I think Shigure's cold-blooded," Tohru laughed, and then stood up as her two friends approached, "I'll see you later, okay? I left food in the refrigerator, in case you get hungry."

"We'll survive somehow, Tohru," Rayne jokingly assured her, "Have fun, okay? We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Tohru waved as she rushed to meet her friends. She was also sleeping over Uo's house with Hana, and then meeting the Sohmas at school.

* * *

"Should we tell Rayne?" Shigure asked, as the two men considered their theories. Hatori thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No, there's no need for her to know any of this now," he decided, "She has to concentrate on healing right now, and we'll deal with things as they go. Including those damned parents of hers."

Shigure looked mildly surprised – and amused – by Hatori's swearing, and then nodded his agreement.

"All right. Oh, could you pick up Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru after school tomorrow if the weather's nasty like it's supposed to be?"

"Of course," Hatori returned to a book, and then paused as a thought occurred to him. "What are we going to do about Rayne's schooling? This _is_ her last year, after all. She can't afford to fall any farther behind."

"She hasn't gotten that behind," Shigure assured him, "Haru and Tohru have been bringing her home schoolwork for her to do. But I was thinking of tutoring her myself, to keep her moving."

Hatori raised his eyebrow skeptically, and his look plainly said what he thought of _that_ plan.

"Hey, I wouldn't be that bad!" Shigure protested indignantly, and then relaxed, "Besides, she just needs some direction. At this stage in the game, she's quite capable of handling most things by herself."

"I suppose the only other option would be to hire a tutor, and I'd rather not," Hatori mused, "We don't need any outsiders knowing about this, or we could have certain accusations against us at someone other than that couple."

"Good point," Shigure agreed, and stood up. "I already borrowed the books from the school, which was more than willing to help us out," he continued, and looked around as he stretched, "And I'm famished right now. Hungry?"

"I could use something right now," he admitted, and followed Shigure out of the room.

* * *

"They finally emerged," Haru commented dryly. The two looked up as the adults strode down the hall, and Shigure made a beeline for the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked her, pausing for a moment.

"All right, I guess," she nodded, and he copied her movement.

"Well, if anything starts to trouble you, let me know immediately," he told her, before disappearing back into the house. Within moments, Haru and Rayne heard the two of them breaking things in the kitchen – or rather, Shigure breaking things, and Hatori lecturing him.

"Poor Hatori," Rayne shook her head, "It seems like he has to keep everyone in line – particularly Shigure and Ayame."

"Don't forget Momiji," Haru reminded her.

"Well, he's still a kid – we can _all_ lecture him," she pointed out, "But Shigure and Ayame are adults – well, physically, at least. I wonder how Hatori puts up with them?"

"Practice," Haru commented, as they heard another bang echoing through the house.

"I'm okay!" Shigure called, and Hatori groaned loud enough for them to hear over Shigure's yells as he burned something a moment later.

Haru shook his head, resigned to the fact that he was stuck among crazy adults, and Rayne began to laugh.

* * *

"Food's ready!" Shigure called, after almost an hour later. Haru helped Rayne into the room, where they saw a blackened mess on the table.

"What the hell _is_ that?" Haru demanded, and Hatori picked up the phone.

"I heated up some food Tohru left us," Shigure replied indignantly. Bravely tasting it, Rayne gagged and quickly drank a glass of water.

"Um…maybe the stove is still broken," she offered, and exchanged a wince with Haru. Suddenly, the group heard a knock on the door, and Shigure stood up.

"I wonder who that could be?" he muttered curiously, as he strode to the door. Hatori finished ordering take-out and moved to the doorway of the room. Haru shrugged when Rayne glanced at him, and she sighed.

"Hello? Yes, I am Mr. Shigure Sohma, and this is my house…what? I can assure you, that hasn't happened here – no, she is not! Excuse me, this is unbelievable!"

"What's going on?" Hatori demanded, stepping out onto the porch. Two policemen turned to him, and the older one inclined his head respectfully.

"You are Mr. Hatori Sohma, correct?"

"Yes."

"We've had a complaint lodged against you for abuse of a minor," the man continued, "A Miss Rayne Helton. We're to return her to the custody of her parents until further notice."

"You can't do that!" Haru shouted, and Rayne gripped his arm tightly. Shooting a glare Haru's way, Hatori turned back to the policemen.

"I can assure you, Miss Helton has been treated with the greatest care in this household, due to her condition. My family are not the ones who abused Miss Helton – it was her father who beat her, and inflicted tortuous acts on her when she was young," Hatori told them coldly. The younger man looked confused for a moment, but the older one remained firm.

"They have legal custody of her until she's eighteen, Mr. Sohma," he replied, and tried to peer past him, "We have to take her with us, or we'll arrest you for obstruction, kidnapping, and abuse of a minor."

"Haru!" Rayne whispered. He glanced down, and his spirits sank to see her face so pale. She clutched to him tightly as Shigure reluctantly let the policemen into the house, and scooted closer to him when they came nearer.

"Don't be afraid, Miss Helton," the older one said comfortingly, and reached a hand out to her, "We're not here to hurt you. You're going back to your parents now, where you'll be safe."

"No!" she shook her head, and Hatori was forced to pull Haru back to prevent him from choking the policemen. "I'm safe _here_! Don't make me go back there, please!"

The two policemen exchanged a pitying glance as Ryane's cries continued, and Shigure had to go help Hatori subdue Haru as the younger man picked Rayne up, and began to carry her out the door.

"Don't make me go!" she begged, but they held firm.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Sohma," the older man said, turning back. "Her parents agreed to not press charges as long as she was returned safely, so I hope this is the last we see of each other."

"Likewise," Hatori said, barely managing to be civil. Once the car had driven away, they released Haru.

"What in hell are you _doing_?" he demanded, a mixture of anger and panic controlling him. "She's dead if they get a hold of her! We have to go get her!"

"We can't do anything legally – yet," Hatori told him sternly, "I'm afraid the police were right – they have legal custody of her until she's eighteen."

"Her birthday's not for months!" Haru protested, but Shigure silenced him.

"She has keys to her house in her room, correct?" Hatori thought. Haru paused for a moment, and then nodded silently. "Good. We have to wait for a bit, but don't worry; we won't let her be taken away."

* * *

"Rayne!" Carla rushed to her daughter, held by the policeman, as they arrived at the door. In a dramatic show of affection, she hovered over her as the man placed Rayne in her bed.

Rayne clung to the officer's jacket, her last hope of safety quickly escaping from her. Carla ushered the officers out of the house, and then returned to Rayne's room.

"You didn't really think I'd allow you to stay at that house, did you?" she asked calmly, "Especially after what that doctor did to your father."

"Where's Leo?"

"At a friend's house for the night," Aaron replied, coming up behind her mother, "We need to teach you a lesson in obedience and respect, and it's better if he's not around."

Rayne gazed at her parents in terror, and squeezed her eyes shut as the first blow came towards her.

* * *

"Rayne!" Leo rushed into her room the next morning, and his face was filled with fear. "Rayne, are you okay?"

Unable to talk from her beating, Rayne barely managed to nod her head, and then involuntarily gasped from the pain.

"Rayne…I saw what Aaron did to you," he whispered suddenly. His eyes glanced toward the door fearfully, but neither of their parents were home yet. "Rayne, Haru came up to me today and asked if I would tell what happened."

Rayne looked at her brother, and her eyes filled with tears when she realized that he was risking his own safety to help her.

"They said they have a plan to help you," he continued in a rush, "I'm going to sleep over someone's house tonight, so I'm not in the way, Haru said. Will you be okay, Rayne?"

She remained silent, and Leo hugged her tightly. Ignoring the pain, she managed to wrap her arm loosely around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder. They remained still for a few moments, each giving comfort to the other, until the door opened.

"Leo!" Aaron called sharply, "Leo, where are you?"

"Just saying hi to Rayne, Aaron," he called back, and ran out the room. Rayne heard her father telling Leo that he was going to stay with a friend tonight as well, and mentally shuddered at the thought of another beating.

* * *

Soon after dinner, her mother arrived, and quickly left again to drive Leo over his friend's house. Rayne, left alone with her father, couldn't eat, and received a slap across the mouth for her ungratefulness.

"You still haven't learned anything, have you?" he hissed in her ear.

"_What happened to him?"_ Rayne wondered, as he began to twist her arm painfully. _"He wasn't like this before…or was it because I remembered him the way I wanted it to be? Was he always like this, and I'm just seeing it now? Was my father always a monster?"_

Trying to block the physical pain by retreating into dreams, Rayne was sharply returned to reality when she felt a snap in her arm. Unable to keep back the shriek of agony, her eyes welled up with tears as another crack followed. Bearing the pain for a few moments more, Rayne was grateful when she passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

It's kinda disturbing, writing about abuse like this, so I'm trying not to get to descriptive. Please review!


	10. Hot Springs Hideout

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

If any of you noticed, there wasn't any narration from Rayne at the end of last chapter, or in the beginning of this one. It's because she's beat up, so I figured to not have her narrate it. Make sense, or no?

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, helpful criticism, and suggestions are welcome.

* * *

"Hatori, you could lose your license for this," Shigure reminded him quietly. All the reply he received was a glare before the doctor turned back to Kyo.

"Are you sure you can manage this?" Hatori asked, and Kyo smirked at the adults.

"Of course," he retorted, glancing around, "I'm not a cat for nothing. You can count on a distraction, don't worry. They've never met me, so who cares anyway?"

"All right then," Hatori nodded, and turned to Shigure. "Do you have the key?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Tohru found it in Rayne's bag."

"Good," Hatori turned back to the house, which they gazed at from across the street. The streetlights were on, but Kyo had previously broken the one in front of the house in question earlier.

Silently, the orange-haired teen crept across the street, and snuck around back. When they heard a short whistle, the two other Sohmas followed his lead.

"I still think we should have brought Hatsuharu," Shigure whispered, as they crept around back to meet Kyo, who snorted.

"He can't keep his cool," Hatori replied shortly, before fitting the key in the lock. Kyo shimmied up the gutter, and Shigure remained outside to stand watch.

"_We're all going to be arrested for kidnapping,"_ he thought gloomily, now alone in the dark.

* * *

Kyo remained hanging on the gutter outside a window as Hatori made his way through the house. Remembering the description from Haru, he soon found the hallway, and began to peek in rooms. The first was Leo's empty room, and the opposite one was the bathroom. On the third try Hatori managed to find Rayne, and had to bit his tongue to keep from swearing rather loudly.

Her face was bruised almost beyond recognition, and Hatori was almost positive bones were broken in several places on her body. Picking her up gently, he cradled her as he quietly returned to the back door. As they reached the kitchen, he froze in horror when he heard someone moving around.

Kyo, however, had also picked up the noise, and suddenly crashed through the window. Hearing a woman's shriek, Shigure shook his head wryly.

"_He's enjoying this far too much,"_ he thought. The adults had picked Kyo to help them because of his agility for climbing roofs.

Hatori rushed out several seconds later, and Shigure pounded on a window, their cue for Kyo to take off. Sure enough, a slim figure jumped into a tree shortly after, and followed the other two across the street and down the block.

* * *

"That was more fun than I thought it was gonna be," Kyo remarked, jumping into the car. Shigure started it, and Hatori was once again in the backseat with Rayne.

"Is she…?" Shigure began hesitantly, but Hatori shook his head in disgust.

"No, just beaten," he replied sharply, and then focused his attention on the battered girl. Carefully feeling her face, he sighed in relief when he found, much to his surprise, that no bones in her face had been broken.

"Anything broken?" Kyo asked, turning around in his seat. Although he hadn't had had much contact with Rayne, he still liked her as Tohru's friend.

"Two breaks in her right arm," Hatori said grimly, "And a few ribs are cracked as well. I have to make a full examination once we get back."

"What about the hospital?" Shigure asked in surprise, but turned the car around.

"What do you think will happen if we show up with a beaten girl at two in the morning?" Hatori asked impatiently, and Shigure blinked in realization.

"Haru's going to freak out," Kyo mentioned, and Shigure groaned.

"My house…"

"We won't let him see her until later this morning," Hatori decided, "And then, we'll have you, Kyo, and Yuki restrain him if necessary."

"_If_ necessary?" Kyo repeated incredulously, "He's going to go ballistic, to say the least. And why aren't we going back to the house?"

"That's the first place they'll look, Kyo," Shigure reminded him, as Hatori focused on Rayne. "I'm taking Hatori and Rayne there now, and Haru will go later. You, I, Yuki, and Tohru will stay in the house, to avert any suspicious. Ritsu and Ayame are meeting us there, to open up the resort and to help Hatori."

"Help?" the doctor muttered.

"You're taking her to the hot springs?" Kyo asked, apparently impressed by the plan the supposedly-idiotic Shigure had formed. "They won't think to look there?"

"If they do, they can't without a warrant – it's private property," Hatori told him, "And by that time, if it comes, we'll move her to the main house."

"_What_?" Kyo demanded, now believing that the two adults were complete assholes. "You'd put her _there_?"

"It'd be the last safe place where Hatori could care for her," Shigure said with a sigh, "Akito knows, but Hatori convinced him that it was for the best. I believe he insinuated that she may break under pressure, and reveal our secret. As long as she isn't near him, it will be fine."

"I think you're a bunch of idiots," Kyo told them bluntly, and Shigure grinned.

"You're not the first," he replied cheerfully, and Kyo groaned.

"Why can Ayame and Ritsu go to the hot springs without suspicion?" he asked after a few minutes silence, "It is 'cause they're adults?"

"Bingo," Shigure nodded, and glanced back as they turned onto the curving mountain road that would take them to the springs. The Sohmas usually took a bus to the springs, but in this case, it was for the best that they stay in the car.

* * *

"Oh dear," Ayame said calmly, regarding the trio as climbed the steps into the main building. Ritsu jumped up, and immediately began to panic, causing Hatori to close his eyes in frustration.

"Calm down, Ritsu," Kyo demanded, and turned back to Shigure, "We better be going, if we want to get back in time for school."

"He's right," Ayame added, coming forward, "We can take it from here, Shigure. You better go."

Shigure nodded, and cast another glance at Rayne. "Call me if anything happens," he ordered, and Hatori made a noise of agreement as he strode into the back rooms.

"Maybe we should bring Ritsu with us," Kyo whispered, and Shigure paled at the thought.

"No, it's better that he's here," he said hastily, and dragged Kyo out the door to the car before the cat could say anything else Shigure might regret.

* * *

"Hatori? I made you some coffee," Ayame slipped into the room Rayne was sleeping in a few hours later, waiting for Hatori to have finished caring for her wounds. Seeing him slumped over, straddling a chair with his head in his hands, Ayame's first instinct was to leave and let him sleep. Before he could, Hatori lifted his head slowly.

"Thanks," he muttered, taking the strong drink from his friend and drinking it absently.

"You look awful," the snake commented seriously, "Hatori, what's wrong? I've never seen that look on your face since you had to wipe Kana's mind. You didn't have to…?"

"No," Hatori shook his head grimly, "Not yet, though."

"What happened?" Ayame pressed, sitting in another chair. Taking the now-empty mug from the doctor, he waited for Hatori to reveal what was the matter.

"She didn't just get beat up," Hatori began slowly, and stopped as a look of anguish crossed over his face. "It would be kinder to wipe her memory right now, and save her from this…" he murmured, and glanced at the girl in the bed. Her breathing had evened out since Hatori had checked her ribs, but she was still pale. The bright bruises were a stark contrast to her skin.

"Why?" Ayame asked, "Hatori, this is more than a matter of her getting beat up, isn't it?" Hatori cast a dark glance at nothing in particular, and then dropped his head back down on the chair.

"Her legs," he whispered, a threatening tone in his voice. Ayame remained still for a moment, puzzled, and then stood up.

Glancing at the now-silent Hatori, Ayame crept up quietly to the bed. Crouching next to Rayne, he slid the bed sheets down until her legs were showing. He frowned, and glanced back at Hatori in confusion.

"What about her legs?" he prodded, covering her back up. "They're all bandaged up."

"From the thigh to the ankle on both legs," Hatori said absently, almost to himself. Looking up at Ayame, he rubbed his hand over his face. "Aya, her father burned the skin off her legs. He essentially skinned her legs."

A look of disgust crossed Ayame's features briefly, and was quickly replaced by one of both anger and pity.

"Is it painful?" he asked, before he realized how stupid that sounded. Hatori ignored it, and nodded.

"Extremely. Morphine will help, but it will take months to heal. And she'll be scarred even worse than she previously would have been," Hatori told him. "I think he did it because of her markings. He didn't like the proof of his evil in his face, so he got rid of it."

"It's horrible," Ayame shook his head in disbelief, "How could a father do this to his own daughter?"

The two fell silent, and Ayame realized after a moment that Hatori fell asleep. Beckoning Ritsu to come in, they helped Hatori into another room to sleep, disregarding his protest. Once they had managed to get him in the bed, Ayame grinned in triumph.

"I'll stay with Rayne in case something happens," Ritsu offered, quickly, and Ayame nodded.

"All right. I'll take over later, if Hatori's still sleeping," he decided.

* * *

"My house…" Shigure moaned, as Yuki and Kyo tackled Haru. Tohru tried to calm him down, but it was useless, since the teenager had just been told the extent of Rayne's injuries.

"Maybe we should throw him in the lake," Momiji suggested, and then ran behind Tohru when Haru spun toward him.

"Hatsuharu, if you keep this up, Hatori won't allow you near her," Shigure told him firmly. He froze immediately, and Kyo remained sitting on his shoulders, while Yuki twisted his legs.

"Whew," Momiji sighed in relief, and crept out from behind Tohru, who was also relieved as Haru stood up calmly.

"When can I go?" he asked, and Shigure shrugged helplessly.

"Now, I suppose."

"Why doesn't _he_ have to go to school?" Kyo demanded, and Haru shot him a glare.

"Because I'm sending a note with Tohru saying that he's caught the flue," Shigure told them, "And I don't need him destroying any public property, either. You four better get going, or else you'll be late."

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo muttered, and stalked out the door.

"Bye, Shigure!' Tohru called, with Momiji chasing after her. Yuki shot a glance Haru's way one last time before he turned to follow the others.

"We may as well leave too," Shigure said to Haru, "Hatori will let you know everything when we get there."

"Why? What else happened?" Haru demanded, following the adult into the car. Shigure ignored him, deciding it was best to let Hatori deal with the bi-polar teenager when he found out about Rayne's legs.

* * *

"You made it here pretty quick," Ayame commented as the two stepped into the house, and then took a closer look at Shigure's face. "What happened to you?"

"He wasn't going fast enough," Haru growled, and Shigure sighed.

"What he said."

"Hatori's still sleeping, and so is Rayne," Ritsu told them, "You shouldn't go in to see her yet, Hatsuharu. Hatori said so before he went back to sleep."

"I better get going, before the police show up," Shigure remarked, turning back to the door, "I'm sure they will, and it's best that I be there."

"Yes," Ayame agreed, and then looked at Haru. "Maybe you should use the hot springs to relax before anything else happens. At this rate, you'll blow a blood vessel."

"Good idea," Haru nodded, and strode off, leaving the three adults in shock.

"He's become much more passive since Rayne arrived," Ritsu commented, "He's hardly ever Black Haru now."

"I noticed that too," Shigure agreed, and then grinned. "Well, all the better for our health! Call me if anything happens, Aya."

"Will do," the snake nodded, and then returned to his book. Ritsu stood quietly for a moment, and then disappeared back into the kitchen.

* * *

Groggy from the morphine, Rayne slowly opened her eyes, and immediately began to panic when she saw that she was in a strange environment.

Hearing the noises, Haru rushed in, followed by a quickly-awakened Hatori.

"It's all right," Haru soothed her, and she calmed down at his touch. Hatori, rubbing his face to wake up, felt her forehead, and was pleased to find that she didn't have a fever.

"Haru?" she managed to whisper, and he nodded.

"We took you to the hot springs resort to heal," Hatori told her quietly, "No one's going to bother us here, you can be sure. Ayame and Ritsu are here as well."

"They let you?"

"Not exactly," Hatori paused, and then just patted her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. I'll go have Ritsu make you something to eat – are you hungry?"

She nodded, and then froze at the pain the movement caused her. Hatori frowned slightly, and then straightened up.

Waiting until Hatori had closed the door behind him, Haru knelt down next to the girl. Moving his arm behind her shoulders, he held her against his chest gently, and she felt his lips on her hair.

Relaxing against him, she closed her eyes and managed to move her left arm on his shoulder, her fingers tightening their grip on his sleeve. They remained still for several minutes, and Haru released her quickly when he heard Ritsu coming down the hall.

Leaning back on the pillows, Rayne let Haru help her sit up as Ritsu strode into the room, a tray in his hands.

"Hatori said you shouldn't eat anything solid for a while yet," he told them. Haru noticed curiously that Ritsu didn't place the tray on her lap, but instead held the bowel of soup for her.

"I think I can mange," she said, but Ritsu shook his head.

"I can help," he insisted, "Your arms aren't strong enough to support anything yet. Haru, Hatori wanted to see you in the kitchen, and lunch is in there for the rest of you."

"This early?" he blinked, and checked the clock. To his surprise, the clock read almost noon, and he realized that the adults must have given them more privacy time then he had thought.

He stood up reluctantly, and after casting another glance at Rayne, who was now being fed by an eager-to-please Ritsu, left the room.

"_She seems so relaxed around us,"_ he thought, _"Even being who we are, and with the threat of Akito and her parents over her head, she still trusts us."

* * *

_

"There you are," Hatori turned away from the window as Haru entered the kitchen. "Ritsu made us some sandwiches."

"I'm not that hungry," he shook his head, and eyed Hatori suspiciously, "What'd you want?"

"I need to tell you the extent of Rayne's injuries," Hatori began, "Her father burned the skin off of both her legs. Her right arm is broken in two places, as well as a few ribs."

Haru remained silent for a moment, and Ayame stood nearby, in case he exploded. To their surprise, however, he merely punched a hole in the table before returning to normal.

"I'm going to see if she needs anything," he announced, and stalked out of the room. Hatori and Ayame exchanged amazed glances.

"I suppose she's had a larger effect on him than we realized," Ayame said finally.

* * *

"Thanks, Ritsu," Rayne smiled gratefully as the Sohma stood up, beginning to take the tray to the kitchen. "I don't need anything else right now, thanks."

"All right," he nodded, and passed Haru as he left the room. Haru paused at the doorway, and observed Rayne for a moment. She was unaware of his presence, looking out the window.

"_With parents like hers, it's a miracle she became the way she is,"_ he mused, _"Even beaten as she is, her beauty still shines through. At least to me."_

"Oh, Haru!" she shifted to see him, and watched as he made his way to the bed. He sat next to her, and peered at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly, unsure what his expression meant.

"Rayne…are you all right?" he asked finally, and she blinked in surprise. The morphine was beginning to wear off, but she wasn't eager to return to a drugged sleep.

"I suppose," she began, but he cut her off.

"Honestly, Rayne. No one's going to blame you," he told her firmly. She gazed at him for a few moments, and suddenly turned away.

He sat motionless as her shoulders shook from sobs, and he placed a hand on her back comfortingly. She continued to cry, and he moved her into his arms. Holding her as tight as he dared, Haru wryly thought of how many times he had held her like this.

"I don't…it's not fair," she said between tears, "It's not fair. It hurts, Haru, and it won't go away. Why'd this have to happen? What'd I do? It's not fair…I want to go home."

He rested his chin on head, and thought of the significance of her last statement.

"_Home…home where?'_ he wondered, _"She couldn't mean with her parents…Germany where she met us, maybe?"_

Rayne quieted down eventually, but continued to lean into him. Haru held her gladly, and finally voiced his question.

"Home where?"

"I don't know," she whispered into his shirt, "Maybe my idea of a home…the vague picture I have in my mind. I don't know."

"As long as you're with us, you'll be safe," Haru assured her, and felt her nod against him. He remained with her until she fell asleep, and then laid her back on the pillows gently before leaving.

* * *

_A lot has happened since we last talked, hasn't it? Haru…Haru was my source of strength, I think. And Hatori – I can never thank him enough. Any of them. But enough of this. I'm sure you want to know what's happened.

* * *

_Here you go! Kinoke Gurl; Fan 101; moon-dragon91011; DancinStarlight; White Starburst; Aki-Shi-Kitsune's: I'm glad you guys all like this story so much, so I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you. Your reviews gave me inspiration. 


	11. Leaving Japan

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I just wanted to say that when I started this fic, I didn't think it'd (a) be so popular; (b) be so long! Guess I got lucky. Oh, review replies will now be at the bottom. Now, here's another chapter for you guys!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and criticism is welcome. No flames.

_

* * *

A few more days passed quietly at the hot springs. Ayame and Ritsu kept me lots of company – I swear, they're both crazy. Hatori was in and out several times, and Haru eventually had to go back to school. They eventually told me how__ I got the hot springs, and I'd be lying if I said I cared.

* * *

_how 

"I have to admit, I'm kind of worried about Haru," Ritsu told Hatori at dinner. Ayame was helping Rayne eat in her room, and Haru was at Shigure's.

"Why?"

"His frustrations are getting pent up," he said, "Since he hasn't been Black Haru for so long, all his anger is being kept back. I'm worried he's going to explode soon."

"Good point," Hatori nodded, and thought. "Perhaps we can persuade Kyo to taunt him. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help."

"I'll get it," Ritsu offered, as the phone suddenly rang. Hatori continued to eat as his cousin picked up the phone, and then looked up as Ritsu asked "why".

"Hatori will be right there," he promised before hanging up.

"What was that?" Hatori asked, placing his silverware back on the plate.

"Hatsuharu got into a fight at school, and went Black."

"Oh dear."

"He was beaten up by a gang of boys. Apparently, they provoked him somehow, and he snapped instantly," Ritsu continued, "Kyo and Yuki got him to Shigure, and Shigure took him to the main house. That was Momiji – they want you to look him over."

"Of course," Hatori stood up, and then glanced in the direction of Rayne's room. "Don't let her know. Tell Aya, of course, but she doesn't need to know yet."

"All right," Ritsu nodded, and watched as Hatori went to get his coat. "Will you be coming back?"

"I'll spend the night there," he said shortly, before leaving. Ritsu stared at the table for a moment, and then began to clear it.

* * *

"…and Hatori's never forgiven us for it," Ayame finished with a smirk. Rayne wiped the tears from her eyes and calmed down from laughing so hard.

"That was so funny, Ayame!" she exclaimed, "Did it really happen?"

"Of course!" he replied, affected a dignified posture, "Do you doubt me?"

Rayne looked skeptically at him, and then turned toward to the door as Ritsu came in.

"Hatori wants you to take these and go to sleep," Ritsu told her, handing her several pills. "They're for the pain, he said."

"Where'd he go?" Ayame asked curiously, and Ritsu blinked, his mind racing.

"He's going to stay the night at the main house," he said finally, "Apparently, Akito was asking for him."

Ayame snorted, and stood up as Rayne swallowed the pills with a bitter look. Drinking some water, she turned over and pulled the blankets to her chin.

"Good night," Ayame said, following Ritsu out the door.

"Good night," she replied, and closed her eyes as they turned the lights off.

* * *

"So, why did Hatori leave?" Ayame asked calmly, as he ate his late dinner, "You're a poor liar, Ritsu. Luckily, Rayne couldn't tell."

"Haru turned Black at school when a gang provoked him, according to Momiji," Ritsu told, "He was beat up fairly bad, and they wanted Hatori at the main house to check up on him."

"I see," Ayame pondered this for a moment, and then looked at Ritsu. "It seems that your guesses about his pent-up anger was right, Ritsu."

Ritsu shrugged, and turned back to the dishes. "Are you going to spend the night here?"

"I suppose," Ayame nodded, "I have to check up on my store tomorrow morning, though. I'll return for lunch, and stay longer if needed. I've been away for far too long. What about you, Ritsu? I thought you had classes."

"No," Ritsu shook his head, "I'm taking a break, while I try to…gather myself together, I think. I'm still adjusting."

Ayame nodded, remembering that Ritsu was still adjusting to dressing like a male again and gaining confidence.

* * *

"Haru, what did you do?" Hatori asked in exasperation, as the teen sat up in the bed stubbornly.

"They look worse," Momiji offered, "Maybe. It was twelve against Black Haru. Usually I'd say those are fair odds, but they had some chains as well."

"How on earth did you get involved with a gang fight?" Hatori pressed, peering sternly at Haru, who shrugged. Hatori turned to Momiji, who happily supplied the information.

"He beat up one of their members a few weeks ago when they started to make fun of me, and I guess they were waiting for revenge," the rabbit told him, "They waited until school was out, and jumped us when we were walking home. Luckily, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were with us, so Kyo and Yuki helped out."

"I didn't need any," Haru retorted, and Hatori shot him a glance.

"Your fractured ribs say a different story," he sighed, "This is the last thing I need – another teenager beat up badly. Haru, you're out of school, correct?"

"Suspended for a month," Momiji answered, "The other guys were expelled. Even though it was after school, it was on the grounds."

"Good," Hatori nodded, stood up. "I have an idea. I'll have to run it by Akito, but I think it's for the best. Go to bed, Momiji. And Haru, you too."

"Whatever," he replied, some Black still in his attitude. Hatori sighed in exasperation and left the room, dragging Momiji behind him.

* * *

"I don't see why you have such an interest in this," Akito said calmly to Hatori the next morning, "You know that I don't approve of relationships within the Sohmas."

"Yes," Hatori gritted his teeth, his left eye a constant reminder. "But this isn't about relationships in the least. Rayne is badly hurt. If they recover custody of her again, they may force her to reveal more about us than we'd like."

"Wipe her memory."

"I'd rather not," Hatori replied, "Not until it's absolutely necessary. And Hatsuharu needs a break as well – his other half needs some way to express his aggressiveness without getting into gang fights."

Akito remained silent for a few moments, considering the points Hatori made. The doctor waited, his pose betraying none of his nervousness. Suddenly, Akito looked back at him and nodded.

"All right. You may have full use of that property," he replied, "But if anything happens, wipe her mind and return immediately."

"Thank you, Akito," Hatori said, bowing low and leaving the room quickly.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Hatori?" Shigure asked skeptically, after Hatori revealed his plan to him later that day.

"It's the only thing I can think of," Hatori said, "This was, Rayne is out of the country, and Hatsuharu will have plenty of room to beat things without being beaten in return. I'm going to ask Ritsu if he'll go with them."

"Why not Ayame or you?" Shigure asked, "I can see why not me – I have to watch Kyo and the others."

"Aya has his shop to run," Hatori reminded him, "I'll ask, but I doubt he'll go. And I should remain here, in case anything happens while they're gone. I can leave easily enough if needed."

"Good point," Shigure agreed, "So, when are you going to tell them?"

"First I'll see if Ritsu will go," Hatori said firmly, "I think they'll both be agreeable to the plan, however."

"I do too," Shigure nodded, and then looked as Hatori stood up. "Leaving so soon?"

"No time like the present," he replied dryly, "And the sooner we get this done with, the better."

"True," Shigure followed him to the door, and then grinned. "Good luck, Hatori. I think you'll need it."

"Thanks," he said dryly, returning to his car.

* * *

"Of course I'll go," Ritsu nodded eagerly, "I've always wanted to see that property, and it'll be a nice change from everything here. Have you talked to Rayne and Haru yet?"

"No, I wanted to make sure we were able to pull it off first," Hatori told him, and then looked around as Ayame came in.

"Pull what off?" the snake demanded, taking a sandwich Ritsu had made and sitting down.

"Hatori is planning to take Haru and Rayne to the property we own in Germany," Ritsu explained, "He just asked if I would accompany them."

"I think that's a marvelous idea!" Ayame exclaimed, "I'll pack immediately!"

"What about your store?" Hatori asked blankly. Ayame paused, and then smiled widely.

"My assistant can handle it for a bit longer," he said calmly, "I wouldn't miss the chance to see the property either. I haven't seen yet."

"But…"

"I went to Germany with Shigure, but we weren't able to visit the land before we had to leave," Ayame admitted, "What's the matter, Hatori? You don't look that well."

"Nothing," Hatori shook his head, and stood. "I'm going to talk to Rayne now. I would appreciate it if you didn't say a word of this to anyone yet – _Ayame_."

"Of course not!" he protested innocently as Hatori left the room, shaking his head.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" he asked Rayne, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, hello, Hatori," she grinned at him, and then shrugged slightly. "A little better. The medication helps."

"Good," he nodded, and then continued, "Would you like to go to Germany for a bit, Rayne?"

"What?" she blinked in shock.

"I think it would be best if you were away from here for a bit, and the Sohmas own property in Germany," Hatori told her, "Haru should go too, and Ritsu and Ayame both want to go as well. I need to stay here, however."

"I'd love to go," she said eagerly, and then paused. "Hatori, why'd you have to go to the main house last night?"

"Haru got into a fight and was beaten up," he said, "But he's fine, just a few bruises. However, I think it best he get a change of scenery as well."

Rayne considered this for a moment, and then leaned forward to hug him.

"Thank you, Hatori!" she whispered, "I don't know how I'll repay all of you for this."

"No need to," he said calmly, as she sat back, a large smile on her face. "Just relax, and Tohru will be by after school to help you pack."

"Oh – Hatori?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes?" he turned around, a few feet from the door.

"Um…" Rayne turned red, and he quickly realized what the matter was.

"I didn't think of that," he rubbed his forehead in thought, and then heaved a sigh. "I'll have a () nurse waiting for you when you arrive, how's that? Tohru can't go, but I see your problem."

"Thank you," she said, still flushing in embarrassment. Smiling gently at her, he quickly left the room, mentally slapping himself for forgetting that key factor.

"_How could I have forgotten?"_ he demanded to himself, _"Rayne isn't able to dress or bathe herself with her injuries."

* * *

_

"Are you kidding me?" Haru demanded, once Hatori had finished telling him his idea. "Of course I want out of here! I can't believe I'll be stuck with Ritsu and Ayame, though," he added, and then shrugged.

"Good," Hatori nodded, and stood up, "Then it's settled. You four will leave tomorrow morning on the first flight out. Get packing – you'll stay over at the hot springs, so I don't have to worry about getting you all together before we leave."

"Sure," Haru agreed, and suddenly smirked. "What till I tell that stupid cat –"

"You won't tell anyone," Hatori interrupted him, "The less people who know about this, the better. Rayne's parents are still looking for her, remember. Shigure managed to scare them off for a bit, but it's only a matter of time before they find probable cause, and obtain a warrant to search our properties here. Luckily, they won't think to add anything else."

"Sorry," Haru muttered, but then was snapped out of his sullenness when Hatori put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel about Rayne," he said suddenly, "I'm glad – and I'll never wipe her memory no matter what, believe me."

"Thanks, Hatori," Haru nodded, knowing what had happened to Hatori's own love, and grateful that the adults would do everything in their power to stop it from happening to the teens.

* * *

"Hello, Rayne!" Tohru greeted her cheerfully as she skipped into the room. "How're you doing?..." Tohru trailed off, seeing the bruises on Rayne's face. They were fading, but still fairly prominent. Rayne smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, Tohru. Thanks for coming," she nodded, "Surprisingly – well, not so much so – Ayame started to help me pack. He says he wants to bring something for me try on…"

Tohru giggled, and then pulled Rayne's bag out. "I dragged Shigure shopping for some stuff for you, since you didn't have much. I had your sizes, so it wasn't too hard."

"Tohru, you shouldn't have," Rayne protested, "I don't need that much!"

"Oh, it's not a lot, but enough to get you through," Tohru replied, "The suitcase in already in Hatori's car – I put it in when he picked me up at Shigure's. So you just need a few more things, right?"

"Well, I need to pack the medication Hatori prescribed," Rayne thought, "And few extra stuff, but not much, if all my clothes are packed already."

"Hatori told me he's getting avisting nurse to stay there with you," Tohru mentioned, "I wish I could go, but Shigure and Hatori want me to stay here in school."

"I wish you could go too," Rayne said regretfully, but then cheered up. "But I'll bring you back something, I promise. For a thank-you."

"You don't have to," Tohru began, but stopped seeing Rayne's determined face. "So, what do we pack first?"

* * *

"They sound happy," Haru mentioned later, sitting in the kitchen with the three adults. Hatori had picked both he and Tohru up, and was preparing to leave.

"Good," he nodded, and looked at the clock. "Aya, go tell Tohru we have to leave. I promised Shigure to get her back before dinner, and we've been here almost two hours now."

"All right," Ayame nodded, and swept from the room. He returned shortly with Tohru in tow.

"I didn't tell her you were here, Haru," she mentioned, following Hatori out, "I thought you might want to surprise her."

Haru shot her a grateful look, and she grinned back at him before running to the car.

"Behave yourself, Haru!' Ayame called teasingly, as the teenager stood to leave the room.

"Cut it out, Ayame," he said through set teeth, before leaving. Ayame froze for a second, and then relaxed when he was sure Haru wasn't going to revert to Black on him.

"You shouldn't tease him like that, Ayame," Ritsu said quietly, "It's not fair to them."

* * *

"Haru! Tohru didn't tell me you were here!" Rayne exclaimed, as he strode in.

"Yeah, I know," he nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "All ready?"

"Yeah," she looked toward the duffel bag momentarily before glancing back at Haru. "I think there's one thing I regret," she admitted, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

"Leo?"

She nodded, and he lay on his back, careful to avoid her legs.

"I don't think he'll be hurt, Rayne," he told her finally, "I really don't. And trust me, Momiji's keeping an eye on him – they're in the same class."

"Really?" she asked curiously, and he nodded as best he could while he lay on his back. "That makes me feel better," she sighed, and leaned back as well.

"Don't worry," Haru assured her, "Everything'll work out. Just relax for now and enjoy our vacation."

"How're you feeling, anyway?" she asked, "Hatori told me you were in a fight."

"Eh," he shrugged, "A little sore, but nothing serious. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad," she nodded, and suddenly giggled. "That's all poor Hatori needs on his hands – _two_ invalids."

"Yeah," he agreed with a grin. The two remained silent for a while longer, simply relaxing. Finally, Haru stood up and grinned at her.

"I better get going to bed, or else I'll sleep the whole way there," he told her, "I just hope I don't get lost while we're there."

Rayne laughed again, remembering that Hatsuharu had the unfortunate habit of getting lost when going anywhere more than two minutes away from the main house – which was why he walked with the others.

"You're right," she agreed, as he turned the lights off, "We don't need you getting lost period, much less in Germany."

"Good night."

"Good night, Haru."

* * *

_Germany again! It looks like Haru and I are going back to where it all started. Talk about fate…I think Hatori did it on purpose. But I have to say, I'm enjoying Ayame and Ritsu's company, and it certainly won't be any hardship to put up with them in a foreign country. I just hope someone besides me can speak the language…uh-oh.

* * *

Xxrupert-grint-loverxX: I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for checking me out._

Aki-Shi-Kistune's: You're my best reviewer! I'm glad you're so happy about being an inspiration...

That's all for now - I guess the others didn't get a chance to review yet. But I wanted to get this up for you guys quickly. Enjoy, and review!


	12. German Snow

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I was watching FB last night with my parents (I also started the manga) and I realized that Haru is younger than the other three. So in this, it's only by a few months, at the most, and Rayne is a month or so younger than him. I know it wasn't that big, but I wanted to clarify anyway. Oh, and I have no idea what Ritsu's mother's name is.

_

* * *

The next morning, we were all packed and ready to go. But I should have expected one last surprise with the Sohma family – Tohru showed up with Ritsu's mom, and they were actually going to help me to get in the hot springs!

* * *

_

"Hatori gave us the go-ahead," Tohru said cheerfully, as they helped lower Rayne into the water. She sighed happily as she sank to her neck in it, and Tohru quickly joined her.

"This isn't too much trouble?" she began, but Ritsu's mother shook her head.

"Of course not. After all, it would be a shame for you to visit the hot springs and not have a chance to try them," she began, and Tohru nodded in agreement.

"Hatori agreed that it might help you," Tohru said, "They didn't mind waiting for a little while."

"I'm glad," Rayne smiled, and then looked seriously at Tohru. "Tohru…do my bruises still show much?"

Tohru blinked in surprise for a moment, and Ritsu's mother took the opportunity to tactfully leave them alone.

"Uh…yeah, I think the steam helped them!" she said brightly, but Rayne didn't look cheered up.

"Do you…do you think Haru thinks I'm pathetic, or weak?" she asked suddenly, "I mean, getting beat up like this and all…sometimes I wonder if he really likes me, or if it's pity. After all, looking like this…who'd find me pretty at all?"

"Hatsuharu's not like that, Rayne!" Tohru said forcefully, surprising the other girl. "Haru really likes you, Rayne," she continued, more quietly, "I can tell. He's hardly ever Black Haru anymore, and never around you. Just because you're bruised doesn't mean he doesn't like you anymore – if anything, it shows how much he cares, right?"

Rayne considered Tohru's logic silently for a few moments, and then smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you, Tohru," she said finally, "I guess…just with everything the way it is…well, you're lucky to have Yuki and Kyo, is all."

"Yeah," Tohru nodded, and they fell silent until Ritsu's mother came to get them.

"Hatori is saying that you've been in long enough," she told them, "I'll help you dress, Miss Tohru, and then we'll get you on that plane in no time!"

* * *

"I can do it," Haru offered, as Ritsu's mother and Tohru began to help Rayne out to the car. Hatori watched silently as the teenager took Rayne from them, and supported her gently. She wore boots and jeans to protect her legs, and a long dark-brown jacket and wine-red scarf covered a white turtleneck.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Ayame cheered, already in the front seat. Hatori rolled his eyes in exasperation, and finished helping Haru and Rayne into the car with Ritsu.

"Have fun! Send a card!" Tohru called, as the car began to pull out.

"I will!" Rayne waved back, looking out the back window as they drove onto the street.

* * *

"First class?" she blinked, as Haru wheeled her into the airport. "Hatori, are you sure?"

"To be honest, your wheelchair was too big for any other," he told her calmly, "But Ayame insisted as well – not surprisingly. And this is your first time on a plane, correct?"

"Yes – when I came over last time, it was by train," she nodded, and Ritsu smiled cheerfully.

"Well, we better hurry, or we'll miss the plane," he said calmly, and Ayame rushed after him like a hyperactive child. Hatori lingered with Rayne, sending Haru to get their seats, looking rather disgruntled.

"I hope he behaves," he muttered, and then crouched down next to the chair, to be eye-level with Rayne.

"Hatori…I just wanted to thank you so much for everything," she said, her eyes suddenly watering. He looked surprised for a moment before his look softened.

"We'll see each other again, trust me," he assured her, "This is just temporarily. I'll check up on you both when I have time. Don't worry, Rayne. Everything will work itself out."

"I know," she nodded, and buried her head into his shoulder. He embraced her firmly for a few moments, before pulling back.

"Come on – Haru and the others will be waiting," he said quietly, and began to wheel her toward the terminal.

* * *

"You're not scared of flying, are you?" Haru asked suddenly, feeling her tense up as the plane began to take off.

"I…don't think so," she admitted, "But I don't like heights."

"Well, I took the window seat!" Ayame said cheerfully, and Haru made an odd noise in his throat. Ritsu appeared more calm, and merely gazed out the window as the plane suddenly rose into the air.

"Calm down – it's not healthy to be so tense," Haru told her, half-teasingly, "You'll never survive to Germany if you're like this the entire trip."

"I know," Rayne nodded quietly, "I guess I'm a little sad, too. I'm going to miss Shigure and Hatori and Tohru and the others…"

"Yeah," he nodded, and placed his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. She sighed, and then relaxed slightly as Ayame began to chatter nonstop.

* * *

"Germany looks the same," she thought in satisfaction, as the car took through the town on their way to the Sohma estate.

"There's the cathedral where we met," Haru pointed out with a grin, and she giggled.

"Yeah, you had to catch me to keep me from falling off the roof," she agreed, "I only climbed up because you looked lonely, you know."

"You said that it was because you didn't see guys sitting on cathedral roofs every day," he reminded her, and she shrugged carelessly.

"That too, I guess."

* * *

"You must be the Sohma family!" a short, older woman, with a comfortable-looking bulk, greeted them warmly at the huge house.

"Wow," Rayne blinked up at the building, and the others copied her actions.

"I had no idea…it was so big," Ayame managed, and exchanged a glance with Ritsu. "Wow is right."

"My name is Hilda Ward, the nurse Mr. Hatori Sohma hired to take care of Miss Helton," she continued, and Rayne realized that she was speaking English – or Japanese, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that the Sohmas understood her as well.

"Ah, I see," Ayame nodded, "You will be living here, correct?"

"Of course," she nodded indignantly, and whisked past him to cuddle Rayne.

"I think you insulted her," Haru commented in amusement, leaving Rayne to the care of Mrs. Ward. Ayame blinked in confusement, and Ritsu smiled.

"I'll never understand the ways of women," Ayame announced in resignment, and Haru snorted, causing Mrs. Ward to look up in disapproval.

"Are they always like that, my dear?" she asked Rayne, who nodded in confusement. The elderly woman gasped, and glared at the three men as if they had killed her first-born son. "You poor dear!" she exclaimed, promptly wheeling Rayne into the house, "Being stuck with those men the entire journey! No wonder Mr. Sohma wanted me here…"

"Well, actually…" Rayne tried to correct the woman, but it was no use. She cast an apologetic glance towards the three stunned Sohmas as she was carried by the surprisingly-strong woman up the stairs.

"Uh…I wonder if Hari is _trying_ to sabotage your relationship, or just torture us," Ayame said finally, recovering his power of speech. Haru gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist.

"I'm going to find the gym," he announced, stalking away.

"Oh yes, I forgot Hatori said there was an area for Haru to 'kill things to his content,' if I remember correctly," Ritsu remembered, and Ayame looked around eagerly.

"Well, enough of this!" he said, "Let's go explore this huge mansion! Hatori never told me it was like this, or I would have insisted we come the last time we were here!"

"That's probably the reason he didn't say anything," Ritsu commented, rushing after the ecstatic snake.

* * *

"Doing okay?" Haru asked later that day, as Rayne sat in her new room. She looked up with a smile, and he grinned back at seeing her so happy.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "This is wonderful! I feel like I'm in a castle or something like that – it's amazing, this place." Looking out the window, she fell silent, and Haru sat next to her on the floor.

"Hey, cheer up," he suggested, "It's only your first day here – take some time to relax. Ayame's dragging Ritsu around the building, and I just finished punching some stuff out in the gym."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," she began, but he shook his head.

"Not a problem," he informed her, "I'll live. She'll get used to us after a while – I hope. Of course, I think Hatori got her on purpose."

"You think?" she asked seriously, and he blinked at her. He suddenly laughed, drawing the attention of Mrs. Ward, who rushed out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing in Miss Helton's room?" she demanded, and he shot to his feet in a panic. "I was just drawing her a bath – do you have no decency?" the older woman demanded. Taking a moment to register her words, Haru realized that Rayne was wearing only her long bathrobe, and turned bright red.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and rushed out the door.

"Mrs. Ward, I wish you wouldn't yell at them," Rayne sighed, "They've helped me so much. If they were bad people, I wouldn't even be here. So please, don't take anything they do personally. It's just… they way they are. Haru would never try anything indecent with me."

Mrs. Ward shot her a sharp glance, and then turned back to the bathroom door.

"The tub's almost full – let's get you in it, shall we?" she asked abruptly, "Mr. Ayame said he wanted me to help you try something on for tonight – he wants to take you all out for a dinner."

"Oh!" Rayne blinked in surprise, and then nodded eagerly, "That'd be wonderful, Mrs. Ward."

* * *

"So, where're we going?" Haru asked grumpily, slipping into a short black jacket. It fit well over his black pants, boots, and dark-blue shirt.

"A rather-nice restaurant Shigure recommended," Ayame replied cheerfully, "That's why you have to dress nice, Haru. Stop being so grumpy, or Rayne'll think you're mad at her."

"Hmph," Haru snorted, but stopped grumbling. Ritsu appeared soon after, and was pushing Rayne in her wheelchair.

"Rayne…" Haru blinked, taken aback for a moment. Ayame grinned happily, satisfied that his outfit had the desired effect.

Her hair, now past her shoulder blades, was wavy from the steam bath, and pulled partly back with a simple silver clip. She wore a deep-teal dress that wrapped around her figure nicely, and flowed down to her ankles, where black heels showed. The neck scooped around her shoulders.

"Here, let me help you," Ayame offered, beginning to help her put on her heavy brown jacket over it. Haru remained quiet, and Ayame exchanged a smug glance with Ritsu, who grinned back.

"Haru? Are you okay?" Rayne asked hesitantly, and he shook his head briefly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," he said, turning slightly red. "It's just…well, I've never seen you dressed up before, that's all. You look really nice."

"I do?" she repeated, also flushing slightly. After an awkward pause, she smiled. "Thanks, Haru. And Ayame, for lending me the dress, after all."

"My pleasure!" he sang, and then checked his watch. "Oh, we better get going, or we'll be late for our reservations!"

"Sure, sure," Haru muttered. Gripping Rayne's wheelchair handles firmly, he followed the two adults out the door. Mrs. Ward silently from the balcony, a mixture of disapproval and contentment on her face.

* * *

"That was one of the best dinners I've ever eaten – excluding Tohru's," Rayne added, as they made their way down the dark street.

"Yeah," Haru agreed, and then stopped as Ayame paused. "What is it now?"

"Ritsu and I were going to check out more of the sights tonight," he replied, grabbing the confused Ritsu by the arm.

"We were?"

"We'll be out late, so why don't you two go home without us," Ayame suggested, "Or continue to look around – just don't be out too late, after all. Come on, Ritsu!"

"Uh…" Ritsu blinked in confusion as Ayame dragged him off, leaving two very surprised teenagers behind.

"Okay…" Rayne giggled, and then looked up at Haru. "So, what now? Home, or wander?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, and she paused. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I'm not very tired," she thought, "I think I'd like to see some of the city at night."

"Then that's what we'll do," Haru decided, and began to push the chair forward with a newfound determination.

* * *

"Aya, what was that about?" Ritsu asked, as the snake stopped suddenly in front of a closed shop.

"They deserve some alone time," he explained, "And I thought now is a nice night. Don't you think so?"

"Good point," Ritsu nodded, and then jumped as Ayame began to drag him along again.

* * *

"It's so pretty," Rayne commented, and then blinked as white flakes began to melt on her jacket. "It's snowing!"

"Yeah," Haru noticed, and glanced at her. "I should probably get you home, or that old lady'll have my head. Especially if you get sick."

"Go slow, please," she asked suddenly, and he obligingly slowed the pace down.

As they continued down the avenue, she let out a heavy sigh, and Haru waited patiently for her to say something.

"I wish I could walk with you, instead of having to be pushed," she said quietly, "It'd be nice…not to have to be in front, but to have you next to me, instead of behind, when I can never see you."

Haru continued for a few minutes more in silence, before suddenly pushing her into a side street.

"Haru? What are you doing?" she asked in surprise, as he swung her up. "What about the wheelchair?" she protested, as he began to walk away from it, "And aren't you tired?"

"This is the best I can do, since you can't walk yet," he said, "We can get the chair tomorrow, and I'm not tired. Relax, I won't drop you."

Rayne fell silent, and nested closer to him. Haru became aware of a sensation in his chest as he carried her through the snow-frosted streets, and was unsure of what it was.

"_I want to protect her,"_ he realized, _"I want to stop anyone from hurting her more."

* * *

_

Rayne stirred, and came back to full consciousness as they stepped inside the foyer.

"I didn't fall asleep, did I?" she whispered, and he grinned down at her.

"Not really, I don't think," he replied, and began to sneak up the stairs to her room, eager to avoid a confrontation with Mrs. Ward, whose room was on the first floor, as was Ritsu's.

"I wasn't sure," she said, and then straightened in his arms as he placed her on the bed. "Uh…Haru, I need to…well, I need to change."

"Oh," he blinked, a blank look falling over his face. Rayne's ears were turning bright red, and he was sure his own face wasn't a perfect calm either. "I'll go wake up Mrs. Ward…" he began, but she grabbed his arm tightly.

"Please don't – I don't want her to lecture us," she said, "Not this late. Ayame and Ritsu aren't back yet, are they?"

"No."

Rayne sighed, and avoided his gaze in embarrassment. Her arm and wrist had healed several days ago, but her legs were obviously still a problem.

"Haru, can you please just…help me and get it over with?" she asked. Haru turned back to her, realizing how embarrassing it must be for her to ask him for help like this. Without a word, he sat on the bed next to her, and unzipped the back of her dress, careful not to catch her hair in it.

She shrugged out of it, and he turned his back to her quickly as she began to undo her bra. Within moments she had slipped into a long-sleeved shirt, and was wiggling out of the dress.

"Here," he said, stopping her awkward movements. Slipping one arm underneath her thighs, he lifted her slightly and pulled the dress of quickly. As soon he did, he dropped her down, and looked away again.

Rayne, going even redder, changed from her shirt to a knee-length T-shirt for modesty's sake, privately thinking that it was too late to worry about that now.

"Wait, Haru," she stopped him, as he began to leave the room. He paused, but didn't look at her. "Thank you."

"No problem," he shook his head, but the sound of her voice stopped him from leaving once again.

"Haru…this is going to sound stupid, but…I'm lonely," she finally finished, "I miss everyone. I don't want to stay alone in this place by myself."

He placed the dress on a table, and turned back to her. She was surprised to see that his face wasn't in the least red, and silently cursed when she felt the heat going to her face again.

"Me either," he admitted, taking off his boots and jacket. Sliding next to her, he pulled the covers over her, and allowed her to rest against his chest.

"Mrs. Ward is going to have a fit," she murmured, already falling asleep.

"She can have as many as she wants, for all I care," he told her quietly, and then realized she had fallen asleep. Resting his head on the pillow, Haru finally let himself go to sleep.

* * *

_Okay, this is not funny! Mrs. Ward is going to kill us – it's not like we _did_ anything – and who knows what we'll get from Ayame and Ritsu. Oh man…I'm gonna die now, aren't I?

* * *

veronica: Sorry, can't email you now, since my parents forbade me to give out my email - and they're the ones who provide the internet. Thanks for reviewing!  
Xxrupert-grint-loverxX: From now on, I'm calling you Christy, like your review.  
Fan 101: Glad you read and liked it!  
SasukeBlade: That's a really interesting idea...it's got promise! But I think I've got something even worse in store for them, don't worry. But if you've got any other ideas, be sure to tell me. Glad you like this!  
Aki-Shi-Kitsune's: Yeah, you sound evil, and yep, Germany again. And I'll NEVER tell you what I'm doing now! BWA-HAHAHAHAAAA! (choke)  
chocolateriku: Glad you like it so far. Hope you like the rest!_


	13. Almost Gone

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter

All right, people - the saga is coming to a close! Not counting my LOTR story and sequel together, this is the LONGEST story I've ever written so far! There will be one more chapter - two at the most - and then it's over. I'm not doing a sequel. I want it to end and let people imagine what happens next. I have a few other FB stories in my head, but I'm not even going to start thinking about them until this is done, I promise.

_

* * *

Poor Mrs. Ward. I don't know why Hatori picked her to help us – she can't deal with life with the Sohmas, I don't think. And she doesn't even know about the curse.

* * *

_

"What's going on?" Ayame wondered sleepily, hearing a shriek echo through the house. Ritsu, in a similar position in his own room, blinked groggily, and contemplated going back to bed.

"I shouldn't," he sighed, and dragged himself to the door, now hearing a woman's lovely soprano voice going full-tilt.

* * *

"It's not what it looks like!" Haru yelled, dangerously close to going Black Haru on the panicked and enraged Mrs. Ward. Rayne was still in the bed, and futilely protesting that nothing had happened between Haru and herself.

"I know what I see with my own two eyes!" she said loudly, and then turned around as Ayame shuffled in, followed by a now-awake and curious Ritsu. "I found those two in bed together!" she announced. Ayame woke up at this, his eyes widening to a rather-large point. Ritsu choked, and Haru turned a dark red.

"_We – were – not_!" he yelled, and Rayne hid her face in her hands.

"I doubt it's the way you think it is, Mrs. Ward," Ayame said smoothly, attempting to pacify the woman and shoot Haru a death glare at the same time. Ritsu quietly went over to Rayne, and began to whisper to her.

Mrs. Ward narrowed her eyes at Haru, and then snapped back to Ayame.

"Mr. Sohma, I'm an old woman, but I know when hanky-panky happens," she said firmly, "If you're not going to do anything about this, I'm afraid I must leave."

"After my cousin paid you for at least a month?" Ayame asked pleasantly, "That would be a breach of contract, Mrs. Ward."

She froze in her rant, and Haru sighed in relief as she stalked out of the room. He gulped, however, when Ayame turned to him.

"And what do you think you were doing?" he demanded. Ritsu stood up quickly and pulled Ayame aside, and began to whisper in his ear. Rayne and Haru exchanged nervous glances, and she sighed when Ayame suddenly began to laugh.

"That's all?" he asked. When Ritsu nodded, he continued to laugh as he turned back to Haru. "I apologize – Haru…and Rayne – for not…for not believing you," he choked out, through his gasps of laughter.

Haru glared at him, and then shoved past them out the door. Rayne groaned, and looked sheepishly at Ayame.

"It's really my fault, Ayame," she began, "I'm the one who asked Haru to stay. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's quite all right," he shook his head, "Just don't do it on the nights Mrs. Ward stays over, please. Ah…what a way to greet the day. I'll have to tell Shigure and Hari about this soon."

"What?" Haru demanded, still outside the door. Rayne squeaked as the teen shoved his face inches away from Ayame's. "Don't you dare, or I'll skin you alive in your Zodiac form, and then repeat the process when you're back to what you call normal," he said quietly, most definitely Black Haru. Ayame nodded weakly, and the stubborn boy stalked back out of the room.

"I think I'll go smooth things over with Mrs. Ward," Ritsu offered, but Ayame shook his head.

"No, that's my job, as chaperone," he sighed, and promptly left. Ritsu looked back at Rayne, who was still red.

"It's all over with, so don't worry about it," he reassured her, "I won't let Ayame tell anyone about this, all right? By the way…where _did_ you leave the wheelchair?"

Rayne told him where they had ditched it, and he nodded as he stood up.

"I'll have Mrs. Ward bring you some breakfast, and then I'll go send Haru to get it," he decided, "He needs to blow off some steam."

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" Rayne asked, before he left. "I mean…he's still Black."

"True, but it's early. There shouldn't be _too_ many innocent bystanders for him to pummel," Ritsu chuckled, fully convinced that Haru wouldn't dare go ballistic on random strangers.

* * *

"It's a letter," Shigure said in surprise, opening up a slim envelope. Hatori sat patiently as the novelist read it, and then glanced toward him.

"Well?"

"It's an order to return Rayne to the custody of her parents, courtesy of a lawyer," Shigure told him, handing the paper over grimly. Hatori quickly skimmed the notice, and then crumpled it in his fist.

"She's out of the country by now," he said calmly, "They have no jurisdiction."

"Are you positive?" Shigure asked worriedly, "I mean, they _are_ her parents and legal guardians. What about the boy?""

"Momiji was in the same class as him."

"Was?"

"The boy was sent to a relative yesterday," Hatori revealed, "For a long vacation apparently."

"So, they want him out of the way for this," Shigure mused, "Apparently, they want to play dirty."

"This isn't a joking matter," Hatori said sternly, rising to his feet. Shigure looked up indignantly.

"Who said I was joking?"

"If they manage a court order to bring her back, I'm afraid there won't be a thing we can do – as of now," Hatori added, "But let's try to think of something. There must be a reason they want her back so badly."

"I thought they were just possessive."

"Perhaps," Hatori nodded, "But I think there's something else…a repressed memory, perhaps? Something she knows, something she blocked out from her mind, that they need, or want, her to remember? It could be the cause for her nightmares."

"Her mother stopped giving her the medication to repress her nightmares when they arrived here," Shigure remembered, "Maybe you're right, Hari. What now?"

"We wait," he said firmly, turning away.

* * *

"Is he still Black?" Rayne asked Ayame cautiously, as Haru returned to the estate later that afternoon. The snake beamed down at her, ready with a quick reply, until he saw her expression.

"Even if he is, there's no reason for you to be frightened, Rayne," he said softly, "Haru would never hurt you, no matter how Black he is. Believe me."

Rayne looked away from the snake, trying to believe his words.

"_But…seeing Hatsuharu like that…it scared me,"_ she admitted to herself, _"I've never seen him like that. I didn't know what to do…what to expect."_

"I'm back!" Haru shouted, slamming the door behind him, "And I got the damn chair!"

"White," Ayame said firmly, and Rayne glanced at him curiously. "He doesn't sound the same, can you tell?" he asked her, looking down at her briefly, "And his face is different – his eyes are back to normal, see?"

Rayne examined Haru as he approached them, and realized that Ayame was correct. She breathed a sigh of relief, and suddenly rubbed her temple when her head began to pound.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked, kneeling beside her. Rayne shrugged, and looked up a few moments.

"Sorry – just a headache, I guess," she said weakly, and grinned up at them. "Really, I'm okay."

Haru stood up, exchanging a disbelieving look with Ayame, and then shrugged.

"I'll get us something to eat," Ayame said brightly, and disappeared. Haru muttered something after him, and then turned to Rayne.

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier," he mumbled, and Rayne blinked in surprise. "I just…I can't help it, when I snap. I can't control it, even though I know what I'm doing. But I'd never hurt you, Rayne, no matter what."

Ayame's earlier words echoed in her mind, and Rayne suddenly smiled gently at Haru, squeezing his fingers between hers.

"I know," she said softly, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

* * *

Almost two weeks more passed, and Mrs. Ward became accustomed to the odd doings of her new patient and the three young men accompanying her. Within a few days, the older woman was assured that nothing was going on, and soon relaxed in her protectiveness of Rayne.

Haru, for his part, began to relieve his aggressions out in the gym, helping his recent moodiness greatly. Ritsu and Ayame merely enjoyed the break from their everyday lives, and awaited a letter from Hatori telling them of any news.

They got their answer soon enough, and Ayame groaned aloud.

"This isn't good," he said, dramatic but honestly. Ritsu couldn't help but agree. Along with Hatori's letter, the doctor had sent an order of extrication and release of custody for Rayne into her parents' custody.

"What are we going to do?" Ritsu wondered, as Ayame scanned Hatori's letter.

"He said to stall the flight as long as possible – he'll be here within a day," Ayame read, "He and Shigure think they found something out, but he didn't say here. Whatever it is, it's the reason Rayne's father suddenly returned, and why they want her back so badly."

* * *

"Doctor Sohma!" Mrs. Ward greeted him pleasantly, and he merely gazed at her. "Your cousins are in the sitting room," she stammered slightly, faltering under his expression.

"Thank you," he nodded, and quickly strode into the room she pointed to.

"Hari!" Ayame greeted him happily, but sat down when Hatori ignored him. Rayne was sitting on the couch, with Haru next to her, his arm around her protectively.

"I trust things have been going well?" Hatori began, sitting down. Ritsu nodded, and he leaned back. "I'm sure you have all seen the papers from Rayne's parent's lawyer," he continued, "There's nothing we can do to stop them. However, I was able to stall for some more time until we discover why they want you back so badly."

Rayne fidgeted nervously under Hatori's stern gaze, and Haru glared at his cousin. Hatori turned away after a moment, and looked back at Ritsu Ayame.

"I wonder if I could have a few moments alone with these two?" he asked, his tone quiet but allowing no arguments. The two adults stood up and quickly left the room, and Hatori turned back to the to teenagers.

"What?" Haru demanded, and Hatori silenced with a glance.

"Rayne, I examined the medication that your mother had been giving you to suppress your nightmares," Hatori told her, "They were not merely sleep aids, but a narcotic was found in them."

"Meaning what?" she asked.

"It was also suppressing certain target memories," he said, and she blinked in surprise, "There's a reason that you stopped receiving the pills once in Japan. For some reason, your parents wanted to you remember something in particular in Japan – perhaps in that same area."

"I've never been to Japan," Rayne began to object, and then paused.

"What?" Haru asked, curious. She remained silent for a moment, and then shook her head.

"I'm almost positive I've never been to Japan," she repeated, and looked at Hatori.

"I checked your passport records," he said, "You went when you were four, about the time your father began his experiments."

Rayne blinked, and Hatori continued.

"I believe your father, after doing some background checks on him as well, was involved with the Japanese mafia, who loaned him the money to fund his experiments," Hatori revealed, and peered at Rayne, "It seems likely that you saw something – a transaction, perhaps – and your parents owe money now. With your memory, they could land the people involved in prison, and free themselves."

"Seems kinda complicated," Haru commented, unconsciously echoing Rayne's sentiments.

"These are not stupid people," Hatori told them firmly, and Rayne rubbed her head.

"I don't get it," she retained, "How could they block specific memories?"

"I don't think they did," he thought, "Instead, they simply blocked out your early childhood memories. Much more thorough, and a lot less expensive drug."

"So that's why they want her back?" Haru asked, "And why her dad came back? He owes them the money, and needs to put them away before they call to collect."

Hatori nodded, and Rayne groaned.

"I have an idea, Rayne," Hatori said finally, after a few moments, and turned to look at her more plainly. "If we stall long enough, your memories may resurface fairly soon. Once that happens, we can use your testimony to put your parents in jail for quite a long time."

"What about Leo?"

"You're almost an adult – and he could be fostered, after all," Hatori reasoned, "But you wouldn't be separated, Rayne. I promise that."

After a few minutes of silence, Rayne nodded, and gripped Haru's hand.

"I'll try."

* * *

"Here is your daughter, as we promised," Shigure said cheerfully, meeting the group at the airport. Rayne's parents glared at the writer, and he ignored them as Haru wheeled Rayne towards them.

"We'll take her from here," Carla said sharply, but Hatori thrust a piece of paper towards them and the lawyer that accompanied them.

"What's this?" Aaron demanded, fixing his gaze on Rayne. Shigure smoothly stepped in front of him, effectively blocking his view. Haru squeezed her shoulder, and Ayame and Ritsu had disappeared to retrieve their luggage.

"You have no authority to keep her in your custody, Dr. Sohma," the lawyer said in disbelief, but Hatori smiled grimly.

"I'm afraid we do. You see, Rayne has several important things to the family court judge, as well as the federal authorities in both Japan and America," he told them, and Carla visibly paled. Aaron made a rush toward Rayne, but Haru and Shigure stopped him. Haru laid the larger man out on the floor with one hit, and Shigure looked rather pleased at his own punch.

"Hari! We're ready!" Ayame called from further away, causing the group to turn and look. Hatori sighed, partly in relief, and looked back at the lawyer, who appeared shocked.

"We have a hearing before the judge tomorrow morning, I believe," he said pleasantly, as Haru began to wheel Rayne to follow Shigure towards Ayame and Ritsu. "I trust you'll appear, or it will only damage your reputation. Until tomorrow."

Leaving the three adults stunned, Hatori followed after the others, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

* * *

Boy, Hatori's pretty devious, isn't he? I don't even want to know how he got so much information…well, I kinda do, but I have a feeling I shouldn't. Anyway, the court hearing's tomorrow – and I'm petrified. I wonder how Hatori still kept custody of me…I better not know that, either.

* * *

KinokeGurl; Christy; Fan 101; lovergal1227; chocolateriku; Saskueblade: I updated as soon as I could! Glad you liked the fluff, and yeah, Haru's a sweetie!  
Aki-Shi-Kitsune's: Yes, fluff! And I'm evil! No, no, Mrs. Ward isn't evil! She's just protective of a teenage girl with a house full of young men. But she's nice, I promise.

Sorry I condensed most of you, but I don't want to have a huge list of replies, or I might get in trouble. Like I said, next chapter will most likely be the last, and no sequel! I have something in mind that'll keep you from wanting one, trust me...it's not evil! Don'thurt me! (runs away) Review!


	14. Ending and Beginning

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

One more chapter after this - an epilogue, just to let you guys know what's going on! The story with the most reviews is my LOTR one, at 60, and my goal is to beat it! I need 6 more reviews - probably by the time the next two are done being reviewed, I'll reach my goal. I also just wanted to say that I don't know anything about how court proceedings are in Japan, so I used it from America, just so everyone knows.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and ideas are welcome. Also, since this is the last main chapter, it'd be nice to know what you guys all like SPECIFICALLY about this story!

_

* * *

Well, it's the day of the hearing – it's basically the day my fate will be decided, however dramatic that sounds. Hatori forbade anyone except Shigure and Hatsuharu to come with us, which I'm sure is for the best as well.

* * *

_

"This judge should be sympathetic," Hatori murmured, as he led the others into the courthouse. Shigure and Hatori, both in their suits, looked immaculate, while Haru, in black jeans and a dark shirt, looked passable. Rayne wore a black pants suit, cut to fit her, and a white shirt.

"I hope so," Shigure commented, as they followed him around the building. "I think this is it, isn't it?" he pointed out eventually, as they passed one of the courtrooms.

"Nervous?" Haru whispered, as he wheeled Rayne after the two men. She hadn't spoken the whole morning, and was rather pale. She nodded, and he smiled down at her.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Hatori said shortly, overhearing Haru. Without glancing back, the doctor motioned for Haru to wheel Rayne next to him.

"You and I have to sit in the benches," Shigure told Haru, and grabbed his arm to keep him from causing a scene. Shooting a dirty look Hatori's way, Haru followed Shigure without further protest.

'Since I'm the one that filed for custody, I have to be the one with you," Hatori told her quietly, as he pushed her toward the front of the room. Rayne looked at him in surprise, but his face betrayed no emotions.

"_I guess I just never thought who had filed for it,"_ she mused inwardly, as Hatori sat down in a chair next to her. _"I suppose I thought of the Sohmas as a group, and thought they _all_ had custody, or something like that."_

"As a doctor, and as the one who treated you, I was the obvious choice," Hatori continued suddenly, causing her to glance at him. "Akito decided to allow you to stay – to keep our secret safe."

"_Or you convinced him,"_ she corrected mentally, reading into Hatori's tone and unspoken words. She leaned closer to him unconsciously as her parents and their lawyer arrived, and took their seats across the aisle.

* * *

After the judge arrived, the usual court proceedings followed, and Hatori did much of the talking. Rayne listened to him in amazement, still trying to figure out how he was able to find so much information about her and her family. To be honest, it was a bit disturbing. 

"_As a doctor, I guess Hatori has a lot of privileges, and access,"_ she told herself, and then listened as the lawyer began to argue for her parents. She tried to ignore the looks her father gave her, but was unable to keep the chills out of her spine.

"It seems fairly easy enough to realize that as her parents and legal guardians, Mr. and Mrs. Helton should receive full custody of Rayne Helton," the judge said, peering at Hatori. "I'd like to know, Dr. Sohma, why you feel the need to oppose this."

"Because of several severe injuries that were inflicted on Rayne's person when she first entered our custody, and the injuries she has received while in her parent's care," Hatori said, and began to recount the medical history surrounding Rayne.

"Are you able to explain these injuries to my satisfaction?" the judge asked, gazing sharply at Rayne's parents and the lawyer, who stammered momentarily.

"Also, your honor, I have further evidence that Rayne, and her younger brother, is in danger in that house," Hatori continued, obviously on a roll. Shigure resisted the urge to clap, and Haru practically danced on the seat in early triumph.

The judge examined the medical records Hatori then handed the bailiff, and sat silent for a few moments with a frown on his face as he read the papers. Looking up, he fixed Rayne's parents with a stern gaze.

"I'd like to hear your explanations about how your daughter sustained these injuries, but that can wait. I understand you wished Miss Helton to give testimony to a certain matter pertaining to this case, Dr. Sohma?" he asked, and Hatori nodded. Pushing a very nervous Rayne beside the usual witness stand, Hatori turned to the judge with a nod."Now, Miss Helton, I have been informed by Dr. Sohma of your medical history, and know about the medication you had been taking," the judge began. Her parents jumped in surprise, and began to whisper urgently to their lawyer. "I have also been told that you have regained most of your memory regarding a certain incident here in Japan when you were younger that pertains to case. I must ask – has Dr. Sohma or anyone else influenced your memory in any way?"

"No, your Honor," Rayne shook her head, and the judge nodded in satisfaction, gesturing for her to proceed. "I was only about four when I first came to Japan," she began, "My father was an experimental scientist, and apparently needed funds for his ventures. After getting hold of a certain expensive – and illegal – drug in America, they came over here to sell it in the Black Market. My father became involved in a drug ring, whose payments provided the money he needed to perform his experiments – which later became the ones he used on me."

Haru gazed at her reassuringly as Rayne winced slightly at the memory. Looking at him and the other two Sohmas, she took comfort and strength from them, and continued.

"Because the experiments didn't work the way my father though they would, he was unable to pay back certain loans. He left the country soon after my brother was born, and my mother took us to live in Europe to escape the drug ring."

"Is that all?" the judge asked, when she paused. She nodded, and he looked at Hatori. "You can remove her from the stand, Dr. Sohma," he ordered, and Hatori quickly returned Rayne to his side.

"In light of these revelations, I am able to piece together what could have happened – thanks to Miss Helton's testimony, and certain records provided to me by Dr. Sohma and the Helton's lawyer put together," the judge began, folding his fingers together. "Mr. Helton fled the country, and so did his family. Miss Helton's memory was suppressed until her father became in more danger of the illegal gang. When that happened, she was moved back to Japan and taken off the drug, in order to bring back her memories. Apparently, her parents wished to implicate their accomplices – and debtors – in order to escape their retribution."

"Your Honor!" the lawyer began to object, but was silenced by a glare from the judge.

"Unfortunately for the Heltons, Rayne came in contact with the Sohmas, and following events removed her from their care. Desperate to put the men they owed money in jail before anything happened, they attempted to regain custody of their daughter, and everything happened leading up to this court date today," the judge continued. Looking at her parents, his face became devoid of emotion. "Your daughter is returned to the custody of the Sohmas indefinitely, and your son is to be put in a foster home until further notice. You will both be detained in the court's custody until you name your accomplices, and will then be returned for trial for your crimes. Meanwhile, you are both charged with child abuse, torture of a minor, illegal drug use, and neglect of a minor."

Slamming his gravel down, the judge ordered the bailiff to take the Heltons away. Rayne sat in shock, amazed that she was free. She was snapped out of her stunned state when Haru embraced her tightly, swinging her out of the chair and into his arms.

Grasping his shoulders, Rayne realized they were outside, and her eyes found Hatori's.

"Thank you, Hatori," she said, and he nodded with a smile. Haru continued to hold her, and Shigure patted her back briefly.

"Let's get home before the others get worried," Shigure said finally, and Haru returned Rayne to her chair.

"Good idea," Hatori said shortly, and led the others to his car.

* * *

Several days passed, and Rayne relaxed in complete happiness with her new family. Hatori decided not to legally adopt her, due to vehement objections by Hatsuharu. One evening, Rayne was out for a stroll, and had asked Hatori to take her. 

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, once they were out of earshot of the house – namely, Shigure.

Rayne blinked in surprise, and Hatori laughed.

"I didn't think you dragged me out tonight just for a walk. What is it, Rayne?" he repeated, and she grinned weakly.

"Yeah, you're right," she admitted, and then paused. "Where's Leo?"

"He's in a foster home," Hatori said quietly, and Rayne realized that there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Where?"

"He's living with Momiji and myself."

"_What?_"

The two remained silent for several long moments, while Rayne tried to puzzle out the doctor's motives. After a bit, she turned back to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Hatori…why are you doing so much for me?" she asked finally, half-hoping he would reveal some dark secret. He looked at her in surprise, and then gazed back at the lake. Sighing, he leaned back slightly, appearing more at ease than he usually was.

"I only helped you first because you reminded me of Tohru," he said finally, "But after I began to know you, I realized that you were – of course – a separate person. I saw how much Hatsuharu cared for you. You're the only person after Rin that he's learned to care about like that."

Rayne remained quiet, having been told by both Shigure and Haru the story.

"I swore that I would never let Akito hurt any of the Zodiac like I was," Hatori continued, avoiding her gaze, "And that promise included you."

"Why Leo?"

"He's your brother – would you rather he be placed in a foster home?" Hatori asked suddenly, and she shook her head vigorously.

"No, but…"

"He and Momiji are good friends, apparently, even through their age difference," he told her, "I was planning on legally adopting him into the Sohma family, unless you have any objections, of course? You're almost eighteen, after all."

Rayne considered this for a moment, and Hatori waited patiently as he sensed her inner struggle. Rayne had never been especially close to her brother, due to circumstances and their age difference, but a part of her naturally wanted him to stay with her.

On the other hand, she reasoned, Hatori and the other Sohmas could provide Leo with things that she couldn't, like a stable family life – well, stable compared to their previous life.

"I'd appreciate it, Hatori," she said finally, and he nodded his approval. Seeing the emotions on her face, Hatori suddenly put his arm around her, and held her close.

"You'll still be family," he assured her, "But this way, you'll both be free to continue your lives as you wish."

Rayne nodded against him, still feeling partly guilty, but more glad that Leo would have a family that she had been deprived of.

* * *

You now know the story of my life with the Sohmas – well, the start of it, anyway. So many things have happened since that crazy year…but that's another part, isn't it? 

* * *

Okay, Rin is a character only in the manga. I won't spoil anything for you, so go Google info or something!

KinokeGurl; Fan 101; chocolateriku; lovergal1227: Glad you like it! No, I don't think you'd need tissues for this one, and not the other one, either.  
SasukeBlade: Glad that chapter made some sense! I hope this one does as well. I actually toyed with the idea of making Hatori be Rayne's father, explaining the interest he has in her, but I thought it'd be WAY too complicated. And I don't care for the idea of cousins - no matter how seperated - falling in love and stuff. So I didn't. Instead, I relied on the idea that he merely wants to protect the other Zodiac family from the heartbreak he had to suffer.  
Aki-Shi-Ksitsune's: I know he's a sweetie. I love 'em!

Last one is up next...you'll only need tissues, I THINK, if you're so sad it's over, not for anything else...


	15. Epilogue

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter. Author Note is in beginning so as nto to ruin the effect of the end.

This is the EPILOGUE. There will not be any sequel to Rayne's story. However, since I enjoyed this so much, and you guys love it so much - I may consider doing a sequel with her daughter, if someone would like to provide a basis for a story for me. I'll gladly give you any credit. Trust me, no idea is a dumb one, and I'll take anything I can get. Even if it doesn't compose the whole story, it'll certainly help. I have a slight idea, but I'm not sure.

I'm also going to work on another HaruXOC fic. The first chapter will be up soon. Any title ideas, while you guys are brainstorming?

Now, go on and read, I know you want to!

_

* * *

I managed to stand on my own after several painful months of therapy. After graduation, I was barely able to walk on my own, but as the months went by, that slowly improved also. I still had scars on my legs, and they were never as strong as they used to be, but they're more than I expected to have. _

_My parents remained in jail, and I've never visited them once. Leo has once or twice, I think, but after a few times he stopped as well. Hatori gained full adoption later that year, much to my delight. A small part of me was sad – I think I always will be – but I know that it was the best for both of us._

_Haru and I graduated that year, and remained a close couple. Leo, still not knowing of the curse, was happily living with Hatori. That fall, Haru and I went to college in America, and Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki remained in Japan. Momiji went to Germany to study, and Leo remained with Hatori, of course._

_After college, I discovered on moving back to Japan that Leo had accidentally learned of the curse, by falling on Kisa while playing. Hatori had managed to avert disaster once more, and convinced Akito to let him remain with his memories. I took a job as a therapist, and Haru went into a mechanic shop. A few months after college, he proposed. All the Sohma family had to say was "finally". We married a few months after, on the anniversary of the day we met. Akito wasn't pleased, to say the least, but Hatori and Shigure once again stepped in, and managed to keep the peace. Mostly._

_My own child, a year old now, is the year of the Dog, much to Shigure's delight and Haru's frustration at dealing with the enthusiastic "uncle". She inherited the Sohma curse as well, but I was able to keep her in my heart – unlike so many Zodiac mothers, who reject their young completely. Leo was rather delighted as well, and is now in college._

_Haru convinced me to write down my adventures during my pregnancy – mostly to keep my occupied, I think. He maintains that it was important to remember it, like Tohru's own story, but Hatori always has a conspirital wink to share with Haru whenever it comes up in conversation. _

_We still live in Japan, but separate from the main Sohma house and Shigure's house. Kagura eventually dated Yuki when Tohru began to obviously favor Kyo. _

_Writing this, I feel like an old woman gossiping about the young folks, when I'm only in my twenties – and they're older than I am! But I suppose that's what happens when you write your memoirs; nostalgia takes over. Haru constantly teases me about the entire time, and I've found the best way to shut him up is to ask if he'd prefer that we had never met. Works every time._

I think that's about all I can tell you at this point. There's so much more to the story, but I still have to live it out, of course. But I think this was the important part – I'm a Sohma now, and nothing else matters much now.

* * *

I'd like to thank (deep breath): Aki-Shi-Kitsune's, my first reviewer for this story: SasukeBlade; lovergal1227; Fan 101; KinokeGurl; chocolateriku; Christy; veronica; moon-dragon91011; DancinStarlight; WhiteStarburst; ultimadragoon3000; nsmelissakurek; LoudMouth020; Luna-Starr; darkkillerfairy; and daydreamer90 for all your reviews and support! Where did some of you go, though?...And to all the people who've read and haven't reviewed, a big hug to you too! Request: WHOEVER reads this last chapter, please review, even if you haven't before! It'd be nice to see who else has read this, even if you don't like it.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IF IT WASN'T FOR EVERYONE, I WOULDN'T HAVE FINISHED THIS, OR EVEN HAVE GONE ON AS LONG AS I'VE DONE. ONE LAST THANK YOU, AND I'M DONE. THANKS SO MUCH!


End file.
